Night Hunters
by MidNightMare89
Summary: A girl who lived in Santa Carla all her life finds the daily murders normal. She learns differently when two boys who seem like crack heads convince her about the vampires that lurk. Rated T for lots of cussing, fighting, and mention of drugs. OC/EDGAR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I'm new to fan fic writing, so I'm sorry if some of the paragraphs are messed up. Please forgive me, I'm trying my best. Please review. I do accept all opinions, nice or cruel. BTW, I do give some credit to southernvampirepirate (Demon Fighters ; Ultraviolet), for _inspiration_ and the title. I'm REALLY sorry if they seem too similar.**

I lived in Santa Carla all my life, ever since October 30th of 1971. It was a bland town. Sure, if you just move here, you'll be surprised whenever someone goes missing, or teen girl found bloodless. But after fifteen years, its your everyday routine, kind of like breakfast.\

My dad picked up the newspaper, guess what's on the front page.

"15 year old, 'Sarah Cho' gone missing." My dad read a loud, "Hear that Erika? Another thing your grandma should worry about."

"You better burn that before she comes visit from Arizona." I recommended, cereal trying to escape my smart ass mouth.

My dad just laughed at my very little etiquette. I finished off my Boo-Berry cereal before returning the dirty bowl to a stack of others just like it.

"Some one has to do the dishes Erik."

"Not it!" Echoed throughout the empty halls and lonely rooms.

My dad threw his hands up, "Fine. But you get cups." He ruffled my golden brunette hair.

"A'right, deal." I waved my hand. I sat down, legs crossed on the floor.

"Going somewhere?" Dad sipped his black coffee noticing my violet-gray and black checkered slip on Vanz.

"Yep." I smiled.

My dad stood frozen, "Did you pause for dramatic affect?"

I rolled my teal eyes, "Boardwalk."

My dad laughed.

"What?" I asked as I looked for my back pack.

"Just now, when you rolled your eyes, you right one went the opposite way."

I chuckled as well. When I was an infant, my right eye was lazy. So now, 13 years after, I can make my eyes go different ways. Its a way better way to make people go away, and way more fun!

I grabbed my black back pack with the purple paint splatters, and walked out with an accidental slam on the door. I kicked a skate board off its pose on the wall and began to ride down the sandy road. I kicked my leg against the floor about every seven feet. Good thing I lived fairly close to the Boardwalk. I never visited the shops much, never had a reason too. But, apparently I have to buy a new movie for my dad. I walked into the video store, when a golden bell a top the door rung. The owner's, Max, head turned. I was amazed he was here, he only comes in at night. I don't know why.

"Hello Erika, what are you doing here?" Max looked at me as if I was too young to be in a candy shop alone.

_I was going to ask the same thing_, popped into my mind.

"I need a movie for my dad. You know something that you don't have to be drunk to understand." I looked from shelf to shelf.

Max looked at the clock, then the window. His eyes then gazed at his watch. I raised in eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, if you check back there at _T_, you'll find 1984's _Teachers_. Laura will assist you." Max ran out in a rush.

I exhaled as I gait over to the near end of the back shelf. Laura, an African American chick wearing a yellow tube top and bleached denim shorts, helped me check them out. I walked out with a plastic bag in one hand, and my skateboard in the other.

Everyone on the street wore punk clothes and had Mohawks so high it made them a foot taller. Many homeless made side walk road blocks. I found a lot of my old class mates here. _Shocker_. The sun began to set after hours of just walking around and staring.

"_Erika_," I heard my name come out of the mouth I hate, "Hey girls, look, it's LeRoy!"

"Martha Hannigan, what a -pleasure- it is to see you." I faked a smiled, "Did your pregnancy test come out positive-?"

"Erika, your words will not hurt me." Martha shook out her blond hair. She really stood out in the punk crowd with her pink frilled skirt and white silk blouse.

"-Cause your belly sure looks plump." I finished.

Picking fights is just my forte.

"Get her, and drown her in the ocean!" Martha charged at me.

I had no idea how fast an angry woman in go go boots could be. I dropped my bag and hopped on my skateboard. I had Martha and her group right behind me. I laughed as my leg kicked and I silently prayed to go faster. Martha was scary with her ruby red painted nails. I turned many corners trying to lose them. My legs began to tire in each kick. I could barely see through alley ways, besides of the store lights.

"Ow!" I yelled as my back hit the floor.

My head felt like I ran into a boulder. Or, actually, a boulder ran into me. I had forgotten, Martha comes from a wealthy family, with two big, buff brothers who serve as body guards. I heard a crack when splinters flew.

"That bastard broke my board!" I wanted to yell, but I knew he could break me like a tooth pick just as he did with my board.

One of the brothers had white skin and was bald with a little goatee. The other, the one who broke my board, was tan with a buzz cut. They leaned down to grab me, I rolled out of the way before I started running.

I kept running until my feet flew off the ground. I didn't yell, I didn't scream or cry, but instead I raised my eye brow, wondering how the hell I was on a motorcycle. I was near choked when some laughing guy with platinum blond mullet picked me up by my hood. There was three more boys and also a woman howling with laughter. Another woman held on to the guy who has my hood's waist.

I went def by the motor next to my ear, but I could barely hear the woman screaming, "Let her go!"

The bikers just continued to laugh.

I unzipped my hoodie and fell face first on the cement as I tumbled and rolled. So I lost my hoodie, no one bothered to look, help, or even call 911. I didn't care, it was just a few scratches. I wiped my cheek off with my arm and slightly winced as it stung. I heard the motors of cycles again, and a beam of light shined straight in my eyes. I rolled out of the way just in time. They were still howling with laughter, but they didn't stop when they passed me. I lost sight of them when they turned the corner. I was near def, partly blind, and lost, and Martha and her ogres are still after me. I knew Martha wasn't far, I was able to hear her go go boots tap across the floor from a block away. Plus her cell phone is always ringing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. I ran into the first store that I was able to see. I slid and skidded across the white tile floor. I ducked behind a shelf containing... graphic novels?

Comic books, I ran into a comic book store... cool. I regained my full sight, and I was able to hear 'I Still Believe' from the concert so I got my senses back. I stood up, using a cubic pole for support. I decided while I was here, I would check what they have out.

I looked around the small shop when I noticed two guys staring at me from the sides of the comic shelf. I tried to ignore them, but it was very hard. One had white skin, and a dirty blond like hair. His eyes were a blue-green. The other on the other hand, was taller with a slight tan and dark hair. His eyes looked hazel. Dirty blond wore a gray t-shirt and a red flannel shirt, while tan wore clothes like he was in the air force with dog tags and everything. I ran my finger against the scratch on my cheek, wincing once more in pain. Blood stained my pale finger.

"Is that what they're staring at?" I thought as I wiped the blood on my black ripped skinny jeans.

Their eyes seemed to be observing from my head to legs and back again. I flashed them a strange look before looking back down at the comics. My eyes looked at them through the corners of my eyes, with that eye ability I mentioned earlier. They looked at each other. If it was a sci-fi movie I'd probably say they were talking to each other through there minds, just by seeing how intensely they looked at each other. Dirty blond made a short nod to tan and they both walked towards me. I looked back down at the comics, pretending I didn't notice them.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, once I was able to see their shoes.

"If your looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar, it went out last summer." Dirty blond informed uselessly without a beat

.

"I'm actually looking for a _Ghost Rider number seven_." Its the only one I don't have... frigging sevens.

"Why would someone like you want that?" Tan asked.

I shrugged. I felt the drop of blood roll down off my cheek. "Shit." I cussed under my breath. Dirty blond and tan looked at each other. I looked down and wiped the streak off my face with my fingerless glove.

"What happened?" Tan asked, as dirty blond walked a few feet away to grab a comic.

"Um..." I struggled. I wasn't actually suppose to say I nearly got kidnapped by bikers, was I? "I face planted off my board."

"Looks like you got into a fight," Dirty blond commented as he brought back a comic curled in his hand, "You new around here?"

"Not at all. Lived here all my life." I smirked.

"You sure you did a face plant on your board?" Dirty blond narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"_No_, in fact, now that you mention it, I think I managed to do this with a _paper clip_!" I rolled my eyes in sarcasm, "How else could I have scratched my face." I could name actually a few reasons, but I prayed they didn't know.

They looked at each other. Then they looked back at me.

"Take this." Dirty blond said as he handed a comic to me.

I looked at the title, "_Vampires Everywhere_? What is this?"

"Think of this as a survival guide." Tan informed.

"A survival guide, for what, vampires?" I asked.

They nodded with a "Hm."

I narrowed one of my eyes, looking at them like they were crazy. I chuckled.

"Erika! Erika LeRoy! My brothers have a present for you!" I heard from the outside.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Screamed in my mind. Martha is able to catch flies with her mouth, its always open.

"Got to run, it has been fun chatting with you guys!" I yelled as I made it for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I k now it's a quick update, but that's because once I published the first chapter, I started on the second. **

**(I don't own any characters or anything of Lost Boys, just Erika) I didn't mention this in the first chapter and I'm sorry! I posted it at around midnight. Hope you enjoy!**

I jogged through a short cut Martha or any of her chick clique knew about. It was very dark, and it gets even freakier when you know there was a biker group who tried to kidnap you less then an hour before. I made my way through weeds before I caught sight of my house.

The robin egg blue painted, black roofed, two story house. I was able to see the paint begin to chip and vines begin to crawl up the sides and corners of it. Even from where I was standing. I walked up the hill, able to see where I was going from the light that beamed from lamps inside the house. I opened the door silently, looking around the room. The lights were on, and nobody was in sight. I turned around to close the door. When I turned back round, my dad jumped out of nowhere yelling and holding an iron baseball bat. My eyes widened in the shock.

Awkward silence was the first thing that came to mind.

"Dad... what is with the baseball bat attack?" I stood frozen, eyes still widened in shock.

"The news said a teen couple went missing, no trace found. Snatched them right out of the car. No roof found either. Strange." My dad set the baseball bat down against the wall, "What happened to your face?"

"Face plant." I shrugged.

"Nice one." My dad high-fived me, "Looks bad. Come on, lets go fix you up." My dad and I walked into the kitchen.

I hopped on the counter, my dad grabbed a towel and dunked it in warm water. I tightened my grip on the comic.

"What's that?" Referring to the comic book.

"Just some stupid comic. _Vampires everywhere_. Ow!" I yelped when he pressed the rag against my face.

"You sure this was a face plant? Usually these are just bruises." My dad inspected my face.

"I slid." I said without a beat.

"Where is your board any-"

"Hey is there a psycho killer outside?" I asked off the top of my head.

"What?"

I yawned, "Oh look at the time, should be going to bed. Night!" I ran upstairs to my room.

I accidentally slammed the door, as I took a step into my junk yard. Clothes laid all over the floor, soda cans littered my desk and bed, and some how one of my sandals rested on a ceiling fan blade. I think I threw it up there because I was trying to kill a cockroach. Not exactly sure. I walked over to my bed. I took off the fish net over-top and fingerless gloves. I kicked off the Vanz and laid down in the bed with my ripped, blood stained skinny jeans and my black tank top. I actually still had the comic book in my hand.

"Why am I scared of it? It's just a frigging comic." I wondered aloud.

I opened the comic and read it, for a damn long time. This stuff was actually kind of cool. It was very violent. Tons of blood. But it's all just fantasy. A myth.

The phone in my room began to ring. No one calls me. The phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" I held the phone close to my ear. Nothing, no response.

"_Hello_?" I repeated. Laughter blasted through the phone.

I slammed the phone into its holder. I laid back down into bed.

"Where have I heard that laughter?" The laughs on the phone ran though my mind. As did the ones of the bikers. How the hell did they get my number? My dad walked in, with a quizzical work on his face.

"Who was that?"

"A friend from last year at school. Asked if I had Martha's phone number." I came off the top of my head.

My dad rolled his eyes and closed the door on his way in.

"Listen sweet heart," He sat on my bed, "I know your fifteen and almost sixteen, and I know how girls at your age began to like boys,"

"Dad." Oh god please not the awkward parent-child conversation.

"And I don't mind if guys began calling you wishing you good night... sweet dreams... a small mumble of three words,"

"_Dad_."I repeated.

"So don't be embarrassed, cause even though mom is gone, I am always here." My dad hugged me.

"Thanks dad, but that was not a boy who is interested me, yet alone I'm not interested in." I pointed out.

"Whatever you say Erika. Good night." My dad kissed my forehead, and left with the door opened just a crack.

I smiled at the things my dad tries but fails humorously at. Ever since mom ditched us when I was three, dad tried everything he could to make up for it. I crawled on my bed and looked out the dirty window. The lights at the board walk started to go out, one area at a time.

I looked over to the clock on the wall across from the bed. 2:30. That's about right. I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at the light switch. I laid down on my bed and opened the comic back up. I don't think I was going to be able to sleep that night. The comic, plus the mental brothers were convincing. But it's obviously fake. _Vampires, seriously?_

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off into the nonsense.

I awoke the next morning. Like the usual, earlier than my dad. I looked over at the wall clock, 5:50. Yep, this is usual. I got up and got clothes to take a shower. The water was partly warm when it touched my skin. It felt kind of nice. The cut on my cheek and other scratches began to scab and heal. I still winced when my finger brushed over them though. The radio played 'Master of Puppets' very quietly, when a voice came on the radio.

"We interrupt this station for a recent murder. Last night, a little after 2:30, security guard Ryan Peg, was murdered. His body found chewed up, at Pacific Shore. We don't know what caused the bite marks, nor cause of death." The man on the radio announced. The music came back up.

I washed out my ears, "Did I hear that correctly?" I wondered aloud.

I turned off the water and got dressed. Black ripped skinny jeans, violet-gray midriff tank top, and black denim jacket. I even put on a pair of studded arm bands for no reason. I tied my hair up. My bangs flopped over off my ear, and into my face. I jogged down stairs and saw my dad at the table making coffee.

"Morning dad." I greeted.

"Morning punkin'." My dad sipped his coffee.

"Did you here the news?" I asked.

"You mean the security guard? Yeah."

"Didn't you use to go to high school with that dude?" I poured me some coffee.

"Yep. Three kills in one night, this is getting worse." Dad commented as he failed an attempt to steal my coffee away.

"Ha ha, bye daddy." I kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Boardwalk, maybe someone found the movie I dropped yesterday." I was about to grab my board when I remembered, "I don't have a board."

"Wow, gone to the Boardwalk two days in a row. This is new." My dad smirked, probably ignoring everything I just said.

"Later, dad." I left out the door. I walked down hill and noticed a new family of people.

I walked down the hill once more. Every twig, stone, animal corpse, was in its place.

**NO P.O.V.**

Erika stomped down the dirt rode, trying not to slip on any rocks. She slid at times, but she never fell. She saw the Boardwalk when she was finally on flat land. Erika ran through what went on yesterday.

"Okay, bought movie from Max. Who left in a rush. Walked around for a few hours before getting chased by Martha and her brothers who are jack asses for breaking my board. I nearly got kidnapped my bikers, and had a chat with two boys who probably recently. got out of a mental facility." Erika's eyes moved from place to place, "No way can this day be more surprising." Erika smirked as she walked with a quick pace.

She made it through the weeds and made it to the Boardwalk. She walked into the street and looked left to right, and back again. The streets seemed less populated. Erika walked passed the comic book store, noticing the bag you get when you buy a movie. She walked in pretending she was looking for a comic. Her eyes drifted off at the bag and saw the title _Teachers_, the movie she had bought yesterday.

Erika looked around, "Oh look, dirty blond and tan are not here."

She walked over and grabbed the bag and spun around, making her hair brush against someones face.

"Spoke to soon." Erika thought.

"Need something, Erika?" Dirty blond asked, seeing if he got her name correct from yesterday.

"I dropped this yesterday when I was being attacked by a queen bee and her followers."

"I thought you slid off your board." Tan referred back from yesterday.

"_Shit_." Erika cussed under her breath, "Well, what's it to you?"

"There have been disappearances, murders lately." Dirty blond informed, "We believe its by the undead."

"You guys should lay off the pot for a little while." Erika walked down isles and looked at the comic books.

"You think we're crazy, and we just work at a comic book store for our folks, right?" Tan stood on the other side of the isle next to his brother .

"But your wrong. We're fighters, for truth... justice... and the American way."

"If you think this town is peaceful as it was before," Tan started.

"Then you don't know shit." Dirty blond finished.

Erika shook her head and raised an eye brow, smirking. "This is amusing." Erika thought.

"Dude, are you serious?" Erika chuckled.

"Take this." Dirty blond handed over another vampire related comic from across the shelf.

"Nah, I don't read these. They bore me." Erika handed it back, even if she did read that one last night.

"You should read this." Tan said, as dirty blond handed it back.

She took it and looked at the back. It was a number and two names.

"Edgar and Alan Frog?" Erika read the names aloud.

"I'm Edgar, and this is my brother Alan." Dirty blond introduced.

"LeRoy." Erika introduced, since they already figured out her first name. Why she told them her last name, she did not know.

"Here's our number. Pray, you never need to call it." Alan pointed at the phone number.

"I don't need to pray." Erika put her hands up, "I already know I have no reason to." Erika walked out without another word, leaving the Frog brothers speechless.

**A/N: Will Erika ever figure out fantasy can come a reality? I hope so, her life depends on it! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are like so nice! Thank you for all your nice reviews! You guys just rock! And yes, I used three sentences to describe how much you guys make me happy. And I know, it just sounds bratty and like I won an Oscar and giving a speech or something, but I don't care! Ok enjoy chapter three! (Just for no confusion, I'm talking about all the reviews from Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 cause on chapter 2 I only said just a simple thank you and somehow I felt that wasn't good enough.)  
**

**I do not own anything of the Lost Boys, just Erika and Brittany(Britt)**

Erika took off her denim jacket and set it down on a bench, not doubting it's going to be stolen.

"God, it's like 100 degrees out." She wiped sweat off her upper lip.

She ran down to the crowded beach. The mist of the ocean was very refreshing. Erika walked over to the ocean and pulled out her ponytail to dunk her head into the water. She shook her head like a dog, making the water all bubbly. Erika swung her head out and smiled. She looked over and in the distance she saw teenagers older than her playing volleyball. Her head turned over to the road and saw a car holding a family of people she had never seen before. Erika ran up the sand, the bag in her hand. She wanted to see who it was, but at the same time, she didn't care.

She ran back to the house and walked in. Erika dropped the movie on the coffee table. She walked into the kitchen and found a note.

"Going to a job interview. Be back later. Dad." Erika read aloud a note left on the kitchen island.

Erika crumpled the note and threw it into a basket across the room. She paced around the couch so many times it felt like a daily thing. Erika gave up and grabbed the new comic book she got today. It pretty much repeated what the last one did, except with more details.

"Why am I reading this?" Erika threw the comic on the coffee counter, even if she barely stated and ended up on the third page.

She walked over to the window, and noticed the family of new people she saw earlier.

"Yay, new people. _More_ people that can disappear by vamp..." Erika didn't dare finish that sentence.

Erika walked out the door and stared down the hill. It was a small family of three, and a dog. There was woman just a bit taller than Erika, shorter than her dad, and looked very nice and motherly. Or at least what Erika believed was motherly from the movies. Someone nice, sweet, caring, but won't handle misbehavior. Then there was two boys. One about the height of the mother, had dark colored; curly hair. Then there was a boy looked about Erika's height. He had blond spiked hair. They all had a light skin tone. Erika leaned against the nesr rotted porch.

"_Should I go say hello_?" Erika wondered.

She slid down the sand and to the house.

"Hey, this is old man Richards house." Erika knocked on the wooden door.

The blond boy opened the door, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Erika. You guys new here?" Erika asked politely.

"I'm Sam. And yeah, actually just moved here from Phoenix." Sam put his hand against the door side and shifted his weight to it.

"Well, I hope you like it here." Erika laughed inside her head, "_Cause you probably won't be alive to enjoy it all_." She laughed inside her head.

Erika looked behind Sam and saw his mother. Erika waved in a friendly matter. In a, "I'm just here to say hello, not going to kill you."

"I guess I'll see you guys later. See ya." Erika left without another word.

Once they closed the door, and Erika was behind the house, she burst out laughing.

Erika took a nap before it was 8:00 at night. She grabbed another one of her hooded sweaters identical to the one she lost last night.

"Hey punkin'." My dad greeted once more when I jogged down stairs, "You say hello to the new neighbors?"

Erika nodded.

"You going somewhere?"

"Boardwalk. Again." Erika smirked in a bore way. Even if she wasn't bored.

"Need a ride?" Mister LeRoy asked, "I need to go there to get another interview." He explained.

"Sure." Erika smiled.

Her dad got up and put his hand on her shoulder as they walked out the door.

They drove in a black Iroc Camaro 86. They stopped right outside the Boardwalk when they got to it.

"Okay punkin', here's 50$, keep the change. You are allowed to stay here until midnight if I leave early. Got it?" Erika's father informed.

Erika responded with a nod. She flashed her dad one last smile before they went different ways.

Erika walked around, when she noticed a concert playing. It was the same one that was playing last night.

'I Still Believe'.

Erika ran over to hear the music. Everyone was head banging like crazy. Erika laughed. She joined in with them. Her brunette hair with purple highlights flew like crazy. Her hood flopped all over the place, from one shoulder, to the other. Erika smiled in joy and stupidity. She stopped and looked around, playing with her studded arm bands.

"Hey, it's the new boys." Erika looked over to the two brothers. The older one staring at a girl who use to babysit Erika when she was ten, Star. Erika smiled one last time before leaving. She looked around for something to do.

She gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around. When she saw the persons face, she nearly died.

"What do you want from me?" Erika tried to sound as brave as possible.

"A little girl shouldn't be out alone at night." A guy with a platinum blond mullet said. Yep... the same.

"Or else they might get kidnapped. Like I nearly was last night when you grabbed me by my hoodie." Erika pointed out when she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"It looked pretty." The guy said.

A girl with a spiked, bronze mullet chuckled. She must have been the other woman riding the motorcycle.

Now that Erika thought about it, she realized the woman hanging onto the guy who grabbed her hood was Star!

"Jack off." Erika turned around and began walking.

**David P.O.V.**

Paul gritted his teeth and was tempted to chase after her.

"No Paul, later." I showed him the hoodie, reminding him we can find her anytime we want by scent.

"That girl deserves a whoop in the ass though. That fucking bitch." Britt commented with her very colorful language.

"She's just a kid, calm down." Dwayne put his hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"_We will get her soon. Just like everyone else_." I informed through thought.

There was a strange silence, like there always was when we tried to go unnoticed. Marko leaned against the wall playing with some sort of stupid bird.

"Hey, has anyone seen Star?" Britt asked.

"What?" I almost yelled.

**Erika P.O.V.**

I walked away from those creeps. Sure I was harsh, with '_Jack off_' as my last words, but those dudes stole my hoodie and caused a cut that everyone _has_ to stare at. I walked into _Frog Comic_. How come I always go here, I don't know. It seemed that the brothers crack head moments cheer me up and make me laugh. Somehow, people consider my humor to be dark and strange. I looked at the shelves. I'm guessing they didn't notice me, cause I didn't see them acting like spies. They were just organizing comics.

I then realized something. I have been here two times, this time being my third. I haven't actually bought a comic, but I actually talked to them. I came here now, so they can cheer me up. Am I actually enjoying being around them?

"_Holy shit_." I've gone mad.

I noticed someone come through the door. It was Sam. Well now if I ever get bored I know who to talk to about comic books. Sam was looking in the _Super Man_ and _Batman_ section. There could have been some other _DC Comics _in there, but it was mostly _Super Man_ and _Batman_.

"Got a problem guys?" Sam asked as he walked down an isle.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Edgar informed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said with some pride.

"For a fashion victim." Alan said.

I let out a quiet laugh.

"Look buddy, if your looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer." Edgar informed.

What's with them and diet frozen yogurt?

"Actually, I was looking for a _Batman_ no. 14." Sam informed.

"That's a very serious comic man," Edgar said.

"Only five in existence." Alan commented.

Oh look, _three_ guys I can talk to about comics.

"_Four_, actually.I'm always looking out for the other three." Sam almost bragged.

They began discussing _Superman_ and why something can't go there was this certain reason that probably might not matter.

"Where are you from, Krypton?" Edgar asked.

"Phoenix actually. But lucky me, we moved-" Sam paused and looked around, "Here."

"Take this," Edgar handed Sam a comic book.

_Vampires Everywhere_.

How much of those comics do they have?

"I don't like horror comics." Sam informed.

"You'll like this one, mister Phoenix. It could save your life." Edgar suggested.

I let out a small chuckle. I couldn't help it. I had to intervene.

"Hey, have you guy's tried not to scare people and lead them to the conclusion your both crazy and need to be sent to a nut house?" I smiled as I walked towards them.

The Frog brothers looked at me confused.

"There is no such things as vampires. Okay, knuckle heads?" I teased.

I know it was a strange time for it to occur, but I realized I'm shorter then them by a few centimeters. I don't like that feeling.

Sam stared at the scabbed up cut on my cheek. Did he _just_ notice it?

I left and just looked at more comic books as they continued a small conversation when Sam left.

I walked over to talk to the Frog brothers.

"Okay, this time I'm serious. Are you guys high or is this just some sort of mental thing you guys were both born with." I tried to figure it out.

"The undead does live in Santa Carla," Alan stated.

"And many other places. Right under peoples noses and they don't even realize it."

I gave them a quizzical look.

"Then how can you explain the dead bodies found chewed up and bloodless?" Edgar asked.

"Animals and evaporation." I stated simply with a shrug.

I doubt evaporation, but I didn't want to lose this fight about vampires.

I think Edgar and Alan doubted it to, when they looked at each other like _I_ was crazy. Then again, I think I kind of was since I pretty much come here to hear about the vampire things.

"Erika!" I heard my dads voice from outside.

I glared at the brothers then walked to the entry way where my dad was standing.

"I'm going home, the interview was a bust." My dad said sadly.

"Aw, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." My dad stared into my eyes with his hazel ones, "Remember, try to be back by midnight."

"Okay." My dad turned to leave, "Hey dad?"

"Yea?"

"Can I go to the beach?" I asked.

"This time of night?" My dad gave me a strange look.

"Uhh... yeah?"

"Don't go to far and look out for sharks." My dad warned.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Why would you be that stupid to go to the beach at night time? That's suicide." Edgar commented.

"I know. It's to prove there is no such thing, as vampires."

I'm open minded, yes. But vampires was just out of whack.

I walked away as they seemed to tell me it's a bad idea.

**A/N: Is Erika really that stupid? Please review, don't be afraid of saying bad things!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me smile every time :D. So, just a quick note, the Edgar/OC, is coming in more later. Just cause Edgar's personality isn't the type that isn't love at first sight. So yea, enjoy the '**

**'so far pretty much no romance'.**

**I don't own The Lost Boys, I just own Erika and Britt.**

I walked to the beach alone. The moons light hopped across the royally blue water. It was like a dream. I slowly shuffled and kicked the grains of sand as I walked along the tide. I put my hands in my hooded sweater's pocket and squinted. It wasn't all that dark. A shadow passed by the moon. I nearly jumped, but after wards I smirked.

"Probably just a bird." I continued walking.

There it was again.

"A really big bird!" I yelled and started running. Howls of laughter echoed into the ebony sky.

**No P.O.V.**

Erika ran as the bikers dudes chased behind her.

"Shit!" She yelled, as she hopped over a huge stone and ducked. The herd landed in front of Erika by about 10 feet. Maybe more, maybe less.

"Your fucking me." Erika couldn't help but cuss.

She ran towards the ocean, until she was tackled by the one they called _Britt_.

Erika struggled to escape from the pin, when she saw the most strangest thing.

The woman's outer incisors grew sharp, like fangs. Erika gasped at the sight of this and kicked the vampire off her. Erika stood up, but only to get knocked over again by the one they call _Paul_. Erika threw a punch at Paul, when fangs dug into her knuckles. She screamed in pain. The feeling of blood being sucked was not pleasant. Erika threw her other fist at him. The one they call _Dwayne_ charged at her. If Erika had ducked a split second later, she might as well have been vamp chow. Erika stood up and looked at Dwayne for a millisecond then turned her head. _Marko_ threw a punch at her, hitting her jaw by surprise. Erika coughed some blood and struggled to get back up. The one they called _David_ stepped up. He knelt down next to her and opened his mouth near her neck. His eyes widened and sprung up.

"Someone is coming!" David informed.

"We can take them on!" Paul yelled.

"We don't have the strength, Paul!" David yelled, "Let's go get Star and Laddie." The five flew off.

"_Oh my god, I must be luckier than I think I am_." Erika said inside her head.

She had no idea what was going on, but two sets of hands helped her back on her feet.

Erika was still in shock to hear what was going on, not even see what was going on. When her focus came accurate again, she saw Edgar shaking her by the shoulder and Alan standing behind his brother.

"Have you been bitten?" Edgar nearly yelled.

"Just my knuckles." Erika informed, eyes half closed and looked as if she was going to pass out.

Edgar grabbed her hand and looked closely, as did Alan.

"There's no blood." Alan informed.

Edgar laid his hand on a stake in his belt loop.

"He only had me for a second. I'm pretty sure not even a very powerful vampire could do that." Erika's eyes opened, but she was still groggy.

Edgar noticed something unusual about the skin tone of her hand that was bit. Edgar looked up to her wrist wear she wore a studded armband. He unclasped it and the very pale-white hue returned to her hand. And the bite marks she received began to bleed.

"I don't think they was trying to turn me. They wanted to kill me for a midnight snack." Erika noted aloud.

"We can never be to sure." Edgar took off his canteen, "Drink this." He commanded.

Erika did so. When she swallowed she squinted one of her eyes, "You think water is going to save me?"

"Holy water. If you were a vampire, you would've died." Alan informed.

"Jesus Christ." Erika moaned.

"Tomorrow, come to the comic shop at 7:00 in the morning. If you're a vampire, you wouldn't be able to go out in the sun light."

"Hey Edgar, cool your jets. I'm not a vampire."

Erika began walking up the sand, leaving the hunters alone on the shore.

Erika got home just a little after one o' clock. She hadn't realized she's been at the beach for that long. She walked up stairs to her dad's room, where he was asleep under a Navajo blanket. She smiled. She was glad she didn't turn into a vampire, or even die.

**Erika P.O.V.**

Dad already lost mom, he shouldn't have to lose me. I walked in and took a look around. Everything seemed in its place. I walked over to the desk, where a silver heart pendant laid. It was a pendant my dad gave to Destiny, my mother, on their wedding day. My mom ripped it off when she left us. My dad gave it to every woman he went out with for the last thirteen years. Each one giving it back.

I heard my dad groan.

"Must be having another bad dream." I whispered softly.

I opened two doors leading into a closet full of junk. One of them being a a stuffed dog I always slept with when I was a little kid. My lips curved upward a bit. I put the stuffed puppy in my dads arms. He slept like a rock. It reminded me of the time when I still wore pigtails, which was a _long_ time ago.

I walked out the door, "Sweet dreams." I blew a kiss and gently closed the door.

I walked down the hall into my room. I was so tired. I dragged onto the bed without even changing. My eyes closed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I tossed and turned, as my knuckles screamed in pain. But it wasn't just that. For some reason, it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I massaged my knuckles trying to figure out why I felt all strange and my heart beat racing. I'm not exactly hungry after what just took place. I looked over at the clock on the wall. Minutes slowly ticking by. My eyes gazed over at the seven once in a while. I sprung up in realization.

"I think I have a date with the Frog brothers tomorrow morning!"

**Alan P.O.V.**

My brother sat on the leather seated couch and stared at the floor. Which isn't normal. Usually, he sits on the leather seated couch, while staring out the window.

"Hey." I began to snap my fingers to get _him_ to snap out of it.

"Hm?" Was the only thing he said roughly while looking over at me.

"Is it about the vampires? The ones tonight?"

Edgar didn't reply.

"We'll kill their blood sucking asses next time. They'll try to be back to finish off what they started." I patted my younger brothers shoulder.

He only shifted around on the red leather uncomfortably.

I got up and walked back to my room. Vampire comics littered the floor. I grabbed two random stacks and brought them back out.

"Lets try to find some more information." I handed my brother a few so we both started reading.

**Britt P.O.V.**

I tugged off my black tundra boots. Those things fucking heat up! As do leather jackets.

"Hey David, I found some sun holes that need to be patched up!" Paul shouted as he and Marko jumped off rocks.

"_Great_. Three hours till sun rise and you tell us _now_?" It is very uncomfortable sleeping with leather and heavy boots.

"Whats with your attitude Britt?" Paul asked, hanging off the top of the fountain above me.

I ignored his stupid question, "I am starving!" I whined, picking at my fish net tights.

Marko and Paul made pig noises.

"You had three adults last night." Paul reminded me.

"I'm not hungry for old man and sappy couple. I need something, lonely. Someone who bottles of their feelings inside then will scream them out while I'm sucking their blood dry." I licked my lips.

"Well, for now, your stuck with Chinese food." Marko threw me a box of take out.

"_Oh, I don't have this everyday before bed_." I stuck out my tongue.

"Brittany, this is all we have, for now." David grinned at '_For now_.'

"What happened to this bad ass group of vampires I joined when I was ten?" I stood up.

"Its ok Britt, we'll have blood tomorrow." Dwayne put his hand on my shoulder like he always did. It made me want to blush... if I could, of course.

"Okay... Hey Marko, can I borrow one of your pigeons?" I grinned evilly.

"Why?" Marko asked, holding his pigeon pal close to him.

"No reason, just let me borrow him." I stood up.

**A/N: Oh no! Poor pigeon! Ha, ha. Tell me what you think! Btw, I know I'm going to get some questions or corrections, so I might want to say this ahead. In this chapter, it mentions Edgar is the younger one, while in other stories, he's the older one. Well I wasn't exactly sure, so I used the actors (Corey Feldman as Edgar Frog, Jamison Newlander as Alan Frog) ages. So there you go. I'll update soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay this chapter was slower than I thought. I have been sick for awhile, and then I had a 4th o' July party and stuff. And of course I have these other things going on, I had no time. Well here you go, hope you enjoy. This one took me a lot of time.**

**Erika P.O.V.**

It was god forsaken morning. My knuckles burned and stung like crazy, and I have to get to the comic shop before the Frog brothers hunt me down and confusingly stabs me with a wooden stake. I swear I was more grumpy then the dwarf. I ran my finger against my cheek that was cut. It had healed up. I grabbed a glass and poured some apple juice. Even though I poured it, I kind of didn't want to drink it. I slammed it against the table. I was to lazy to do anything. It was like the normal day in Santa Carla. I walked into the living room and turned on our crappy as hell TV. I hopped on the couch and stared. Nothing interesting, not even a murder today.

"Huh, strange." I thought aloud. I got up and turned off the TV.

My knuckles began to sting again. I cussed under my breath and walked to the bathroom to put some other stuff on it that will only make it sting more. Once I gently closed the door, my dad called for me from down stairs. I jumped back down stairs to see what was wrong. My dad stood at the kitchen island holding a glass of apple juice.

"That's not mine." I said at the top of my head.

"Then who's is it?" Dad rolled his eyes.

"Um... Dracula's?" I joked.

"Nice try, kid." He put the juice back in the fridge.

I looked over at the clock. 6:40.

"Hey dad, can I head over to the boardwalk?Again?" I asked.

My dads eyes widened and his jaw hung loose.

"Your not gonna answer me with a broken jaw, dad." I slipped on some flip flops.

"Why do you need to go there?" My dad grabbed his flip flops.

"I need to meet some guys at the comic shop." I explained.

"You know, ever since you went to the comic shop, you keep going there." My dad wondered aloud.

"Yea, I like comics, is that an issue?" No pun intended.

"Yet, you never come home with any." Dad pointed out.

"Shit." I looked down trying not to laugh for no reason.

"Come on, I'll drive you there." My dad grabbed my shoulder.

"That isn't really necessary." I tried pulling my arm back from his grip.

"Actually, it is. "

"Well, they're kind of crazy. So, don't believe anything they-"

"More crazy than me?" Dad asked.

"Yea." I nodded.

"What are you doing with crazy people?"

"Truthfully?" I stepped in front of my dad, "I have no clue."

He rolled his eyes, "Lets go!"

"_Oh my god, I'm going to hate this_." I thought and slapped my forehead.

My dad let me lead the way. We made it to the door where he stood and gazed through the window.

"Okay, I'm here. No vampire in me." I spread my arms.

They inspected me with their eyes, head to toe, front to back. The looked at my nails closely. Edgar leaned in close to my face and smelled. _Okay... creepy_. I could feel my face turning a tint of red. _Stupid adrenal glands_.

"Show your teeth." Edgar demanded.

"I don't have fangs." I put my hands up.

Edgar got in close to my face, "Show me, your teeth." He repeated slowly.

I forced a smile so they could see my teeth. Edgar took a step back, yet both observing my teeth. Specifically the outer incisors.

"Happy? I'm not a vampire." I put my hands up again, slapping my waist on the way down. I began to walk out the door, bumping into Sam on my way out.

"So... your going out with the guy in the bandana? He doesn't look that crazy." My dad commented.

"No! Why would you even think that?"

"He got in real close to your face, you blushed, you smiled. Need I continue?" My dad looked as if he was going to laugh till tears.

"Well it's not that! I mean sure, he's good looking," _Oh god what did I just say? I pray no one tells anyone I said that_! "It's something I can't explain without sounding completely nuts." I tried to say, but it still made me sound completely nuts.

"Whatever you say punkin." Dad began laughing.

Dad walked over to the video shop. I just wandered around.

"LeRoy! Brave enough to show your face back here?" Martha stepped in front of me.

"I don't need bravery to face you guys, just a few insults and I get a mile run. See? I can exercise and still have fun." I tried walking past them.

The three girls blocked my way, "Where you going, LeRoy? I can get my brothers again if you wish." Martha used a bit of bias in her tone.

"Martha, I don't want to ruin that outfit anymore then it is already with your blood." I patted her shoulder. She looked liked a gypsy and a disco girl combined.

Martha growled and jumped at me. She looked pretty angry. Martha tried clawing into my face with her ruby red nails. I pushed back her face with my palm and held her wrist with my other hand. I kicked her, making me lose one of my flip-flops. People started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

I jumped off the concrete right before Martha kicked me with her white boot.

"Don't make me rip your face off!" Martha _tried_ to act tough.

I kneed her in the shin, making her bend over, giving me the chance to knee her face. She dug her nails into my shoulder and threw me to a brick wall. Her hair was beginning to get messed up. As did mine, but it was always like that. Now I lost both my flops. I kicked at Martha's jaw, making her fall to the ground and scrape up her face. I picked her up by her pink sleeves.

"I'd like to see you try." I gave her a final punch. That girl had blood running all down her face.

I walked away with a smirk slapped on my face.

**No P.O.V.**

"That girls tough. What do you think, Edgar?" Alan looked over to his brother.

"Yeah. Maybe we could get her and Sam to join our side of the battle." Edgar noted.

"Possibly... _probably_." Alan opened up a vampiric comic.

Edgar was writing in a small note pad a list.

"Holy water... Stakes... Water balloons... Garlic..." Edgar read off until he got to the last one. He hadn't realized what he had written until then, "Roses." He whispered.

Erika held her shoulders as she walked around. Martha's nails got in deep enough to make them bleed. She scraped the polish of her skin. People bumped into her as they passed by. Erika looked around, looking for her dad. Strands of purple hair fell in her face. The sun glared at Erika's eyes nearly blinding her. Erika's own nails began to dig into her skin. She continued to walk around and look for her dad. Erika looked through every store window, until she saw her dad in the video rental place. He was having one of those friendly conversations with Lucy, Sam's mother. Erika decided to not bother and just rest on a bench near the carnival. Her eyes couldn't help but close. Maybe it would make the pain go away.

_My eyes opened, to find myself in a cold place with almost no light. It was dim, and looked a lot like a basement. Filled with boxes probably never going to be opened. I scanned the area. It looked like the perfect scene for a horror movie. I heard foot steps walking my way. I crawled backwards a step. I was able to see the silhouette of the man. He looked a few centimeters taller than me. He extended his hand._

"_Here."_

_I took it in surprise as he helped me up. I was so close to his face I could smell his breath. It smelled a lot like garlic. My sight adjusted to the lighting and was able to make out his face._

"_Edgar, why are you here?" I asked, staring right into his eyes._

"_I came to find you." Edgar said, still holding my hand._

"_Thanks." I squeezed his hand gently, making me feel safe._

"_How did you get here?" He asked, still looking into my eyes._

"_I don't remember." I looked away._

_He pulled down the neck of the hoodie, looking looking at my neck._

"_Bite marks." Edgar informed, placing his hand on his stake._

"_I guess this means, good bye." I swallowed, letting go of his hand preparing for the strike in the heart._

"_You hadn't killed anybody, we can still save you." Edgar informed._

"_I don't remember who turned me. You'd have to kill at least a thousand vampires. Just kill me." A watery bead rolled down my cheek._

"_Its worth it." Edgar took a step closer to me._

_I looked up at him in shock._

"_I'd kill a thousand and more vampires, just to save you." He brushed back my hair behind my ear._

"_You're crazy." I slightly laughed, tears still running down my cheek._

"_That's what you said before you believed in vampires." Edgar placed his hands on my cheek._

_I closed my eyes as we leaned in closer. Our lips were about to touch..._

Erika awoke when she was shaken by the shoulders.

**A/N: Looks like Erika found the key to her true feelings, eh? So, I hope you enjoy, Smiley's :) :D XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. And thank you southernvampirepirate, for wishing me to get better. Also, to answer your question, Edgar was making a list of supplies you would probably need to kill a vampire, and he had just realized he written down roses. Usually, in romance movies (bleck, the worse kind of movies) the dude gives roses to the girl. Trust me, I hated that part, and writing a romance with Edgar in character is very hard! But hey, I can't resist a challenge. Well, hope you enjoy.(Sorry, first time I posted this I accidently clicked the wrong one. SORRY MY EYES ARE STILL GROGGY FROM THE ILLNESS!)  
**

**I do not own anything of "The Lost Boys", just Erika. **

Erika awoke when she was shaken by the shoulders.

"Erika, are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yea..." Erika looked around, "What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Crap! I got to get home!" Erika jumped up about to run. Being out alone at night was definitely dangerous.

"Wait," Max grabbed her shoulder, "You live behind Lucy's house right?Maybe I can drop you off. My house isn't far from it."

"Um," Erika looked around. Riding with someone in a car and walking alone are two different things, "Sure."

Max smiled and they walked to his car, Erika lagging behind. Max opened the door on the passengers side, waiting for Erika to get in. She slowly sat down in the leather seats as Max got in on the drivers side. They drove off onto the road.

Erika stayed in her seat, farthest away from Max. Erika couldn't trust anyone at the time. Her face pressed up against the window. She reviewed the dream she had, over and over.

"Edgar? No... it must be a mistake. It's probably because my dad talked about it like that." Erika tried to convince herself that was the case, but at the same time she hoped it wasn't.

"What happened to you?" Max asked, not looking at her wounds.

"I got into a fight." She covered the punctures under my shoulder with her hand.

"How did a little girl like you get into a fight?" Max asked, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"I don't know. I guess it's in my blood." Erika inspected her wounds.

"Your dad go into a lot of fights?" Max swallowed.

"Yep." Erika smiled in pride.

"Your just like my boys. Into fights, go out late at night." Max commented.

"You have sons?"

Erika looked over at Max and screamed. Which, in her case, is very rare. Max had yellow eyes and fangs. Erika was speechless, having trouble with her air. Erika rubbed her eyes and looked back up.

"Erika are you alright?" Max asked, his face back to normal.

She took a while to respond, "I'm sorry. I've been having night mares lately. Sometimes they seem like a reality." Erika scoot more away

There was a second pause.

"You know, you can drop me off here. It's only five minutes." Erika opened the door and jumped out before it even stopped.

Max was about to say something, but Erika already closed the door. She didn't recognize the road, even at night. He must have made a wrong turn. Erika began walking forward. She stopped and listened. A motor going on behind her. Erika didn't decide or care if it was a car or a cycles, she just ran. She had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to run. Tears strolled down her cheeks. Her feet hurt, as they crushed against the rocks on the floor. She jumped into the weeds and tall grass on the side of the rode. Erika wiped her eyes. Cuts were all over her body. Her knee hurt like shit.

"Hi." Erika heard a voice in farther bushes.

She gasped in startle. She saw his face.

"Hello. Who are you?" Erika hugged her knees, as the boy emerged from the grass. Not standing, on his hands and knees.

"Laddie." The ten year old whimpered.

"Are you lost?" Erika asked.

Laddie nodded.

"Do you know where you should be?"

Laddie shook his head.

"Oh." Erika looked sad. She remembered him from somewhere.

"Hey, weren't you with those guys on the motorcycles?" Erika looked at him.

He nodded.

"_He's possibly a vampire. I shouldn't trust him. But, he's just a kid_." Erika thought.

"Come I'll help you get to the board walk." Erika got up and helped Laddie up. He held her hand as they walked down the road.

It was only about 20 minutes before Erika and Laddie were back at the board walk.

"Star! Star!" Laddie yelled as he charged at Star and hugged her.

Star smiled in joy.

"Hey Star." Erika waved at her old friend five years older than her.

"Hi, Erika." Star smiled.

Star and little Laddie walked away.

Erika walked over to Frog Comic, just to talk. She didn't want to bring up her dream. Not ever. When she walked in, the two brothers looked up from a comic. Most likely one about vampires.

"Hi." Erika broke the silence with a soft tone.

"What happened?" Alan asked, referring to the scratches, cuts, blood.

"I got into a fight, then tumbled with some weeds." Erika half whispered.

She walked towards them.

"If you got in a fight with vampires, you better tell us." Edgar demanded.

"I got into a fight with a blond angry chick, the tumbled through weeds." Erika sat down across from the brothers.

"How did a girl like you get into a fight then weeds?" Edgar asked.

"Cause I'm not your typical girl. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Erika raised an eyebrow.

The brothers looked at each other for a short period of time.

"If you come in contact with a vampire, you have to tell." Edgar repeated with different words.

Erika threw up her hands and leaned back, putting said hands behind her head.

"I was being drove home by Max. One second he's man... next his eyes are yellow and teeth are fangs." Erika admitted.

"Did he bite you?" Edgar asked putting his hands up in front of him (Like you do when you think someones angry).

"No." Erika looked to the side, "But, I didn't get much sleep. Maybe I'm just freaked out and tired." Erika realized she is getting closer to telling them about her dream.

"Well, that's good, that he didn't bite you." Edgar commented.

Alan looked at his younger brother.

"_Oh_." Alan chuckled in his mind, figuring what was wrong with his brother.

It wasn't even wrong at all. Alan's brother, Edgar Frog, was in love with Erika.

"Be right back." Alan left the two alone at the counter.

It was an awkward silence as they both looked down at their laps.

Erika bit her bottom lip.

"Are you alright?" Edgar broke the silence.

Erika's head sprung up, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Edgar looked up at her.

Erika scratched the back of her neck, "Yea, I guess."

Edgar got up, "Hold on." Edgar walked over to a comic book shelf where his brother is standing.

**A/N: Please review! Oh, and also, in the last chapter (5), Edgar was writing a list. And he included roses. Should I delete that part? In my opinion it kind of ruins Edgar's character, but hey, some people may like it. Smiley's, :) :D XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WAZZUP! I am sorry, but this chapter kind of went to castle cliché. Well, thanks for reviewing and I apologize for the mix up of chapter 6 and chapter 1, I was half asleep.**

**Edgar P.O.V.**

"What are you doing?" I scowled at Alan.

"Organizing comics." Alan looked like he was trying not to smile.

"_Right_. The comics are already organized." I Pointed out.

"You know, when your writing a check off list of weapons, don't put down roses." Alan tossed the notebook paper at me.

"_Oh shit_." Was the only words that could come out of my mouth.

I admit, I do like her. She's different than the others. It amazed me. The first time she met us, she didn't stop coming. Erika returned. She is not weak and will fall, Erika is strong who will stand her ground.

"Hey," Erika half whispered when she came up behind me.

Alan and I turned to her, waiting for what she has to say.

"Um, I was wondering..." Erika hesitated with her words, "If you guys would want to go get pizza or something?"

Alan looked at me. I returned the look as well.

"It's _nothing_, not like a _date_. It's more like, we're kind of like friends. I guess." Erika tried explaining, "And, I feel like I kind of owe you, for saving my life last night." She had a small smile.

"Sure." Alan answered, still looking at me.

I adjusted the bandana that partially kept my fringe away from my eyes. Erika had a tiny smirk formed on her lips.

"Come on." Erika motioned to follow her.

**Britt P.O.V.**

I watched as Micheal, some new loser, was about to take a sip of the wine. One thing though, it isn't wine. It is the blood of our sire.

We chanted his name over and over, "Micheal, Micheal, Micheal,"

Star, being the kill joy she is, ruined it.

"You don't have to drink it Micheal," She whispered from behind him, "It's blood."

I swear at times I wanted to just kill her, and suck all her blood out. But David told me not to.

Luckily, Micheal just scoffed and took a sip. We all cheered for our new rookie.

"Congratulation, your one of us. Good job." Paul slapped Micheal's back.

"David, should we take him to the bridge?" Marko came over and asked.

"Sure." David agreed.

I got up from the water fountain, "Hey Micheal!"

Micheal turned his head towards me.

"How does it feel to be one of us?" I leaned against the rock wall.

Micheal just shrugged. This one is going to be a boring one.

**Erika P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I was actually going out with the Frog brothers for pizza. I was actually kind of nervous. No idea why. I think Edgar and Alan were still looking out for vampires when we were walking. We bumped and pushed through crowds. I opened the door to the pizza place and walked in with the brothers.

The place smelled like peperoni and garlic and was very well lit. Sam was sitting alone at a booth.

"Hey, let's go join Sam." I suggested.

I jogged over, "Hey Sam." I sat down across from him.

"Hey Erika," Sam looked over at the Frog brothers who were still walking this way, "Are you actually hanging with them?"

"Yeah, they're cool... I guess." I scratched the back of my head.

"They are vampire crazy." Sam commented right before the Frog brothers sat down.

I noticed Alan nudging his brother in the seat next to me, which kind of made me snicker.

"Things are never as they seem." I mumbled with a snicker.

When Edgar sat down next to me, his hand brushed over mine.

We quickly jerk our hands away.

"Sorry." I quickly mumbled.

My dream flashed back at the point where he grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, I have to go out for a second." I hopped over Edgar and ran out the door.

I was letting my stupid dream get in the way! I felt so stupid.

"Why couldn't you just go home, Erika! You're letting affections cloud your mind!" I gave myself a pep-less pep talk, "Remember what you've learned from dad and his relationships." I rubbed my eyes.

I was startled when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hi Edgar." I crossed my arms.

"Are you sure your not a vampire?" Edgar asked.

I groaned, "Yes! Do you need to check my neck? Cause, here you go!" I pulled down the neck of of my shirt, revealing me neck.

"You could have drank vampire's blood." He informed.

I groaned again and rubbed my eyes,"I'm full blood human. It's nice and all that you want me to be human, but for Christ sakes whenever you see me with cuts, scratches, blood, or any of the sorts, you don't need to ask me if I'm a blood sucking vampire!" I screamed.

Edgar held the same expression he always had.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm sorry. I'm just still trying to believe vampires exist. Even if I saw it with my own eyes." I sighed, "I'm sorry."

I was about to go back inside, when a smirk formed on my face. I spun around and...

Yeah, this was no dream. I actually kissed him. Just a small tease of a kiss. My cheeks turned red and I pulled away. Edgar looked at me the same way he always does. I smiled and spun back around, possibly whacking Edgar with my hair. Yeah, that's how close I was.

I walked through the restaurant and out the exit. I think the Frog brothers followed out shortly.

I walked home, head full of mixed emotions. I walked the empty road, looking nearly everywhere. I was scared to near maximum. I don't really want to get a hickey from vampire. I looked down at my knuckles. They only sting when I think about it. Laughter echoed from behind me in the distance. That's when I realized it was time to run.

**A/N: OKAY! So tell me what you think! And just for a short conversation, I heard 'Lost Boys:The Thirst' is coming out in October and its suppose to be better then the second one. In my opinion the second Lost Boys just sucked (No pun intended)! So is anyone planning on going to the The Thirst? I AM! HA HA. But I still agree you should never make a sequel to an original classic 20 years later. well anyone, gotta go. Smiley's :) :D XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WAZZUP! My god its been so long. But I have a life, and I got all I needed to do accomplished so now I'll be updating from a 1-3 day schedule all the way until school (Ugh, how I hate it and how it bores me!). So thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Also, quick note and tiny change in the plot. And if you don't give a shit about my long authors note then please skip ahead. The romance in the story is going to be delayed until the near end(But then there's a surprise!)**

**I don't own Lost Boys (Or Martha in matter in fact. She's based off a real person!) I just own Erika, , and Brittany**

I walked through the door, more tired than the time my grandpa gave me military training.

I dragged quietly to the staircase, when a small light clicked on.

"Erika, do you know what time it is?" Dad asked, scowling at me.

"Um, I don't know. Do you know if you're drunk?" I laughed.

"This isn't funny, Erika." My dad gave me a frown.

My laughing faded.

"I got a call from Martha's mother, saying you beat up Martha. Is this true?"

"For the record she attacked me!" I yelled.

"So you had to break her nose? I've seen Martha, and she doesn't look that tough."

"When she has nails, she doesn't need to be tough. I'm still picking the ruby red polish out of my arm!"

"That doesn't explain why you stay out at the Boardwalk for all hours of the night!" Dad pointed out.

"Jesus Christ, you sound like a mom!" I scoffed.

"Well I pretty much have to, since she's gone!" He yelled back, "You're going to need discipline. The world isn't going to allow your stunts."

"Okay now you sound like your mom!" I couldn't believe my dad was acting like this. He's the one who tells me to fend for my self!

"I'm sorry Erika, but you have got to stop getting into fights."

"I'm not the one starting them! I'm the one coming home with cuts, scrapes, wounds, and all of the above!"

"Exactly!" He yelled.

"Hey dad!" I yelled as I walked to the stairs.

"What?" Dad sounded furious.

"Lay off the beer, you'll turn into mom." I held back tears.

I ran back up to my room.

I didn't care if he yelled at me. I get yelled by my grandparents, security guards- just a whole mess of people. The thing I was upset about was dad was acting like mom. Trying to change me. Plus, I don't need no mom. I wept into my pillow. I tried to hold back the tears, and I almost did, but when the person you love tries to change you, its heart breaking.

"Punkin?" He slowly opened the door.

I stopped sobbing, "Yes dad."

"I'm sorry, I know I was acting like mother when I tried to change you. But, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can't get hurt, dad." I tried to be brave.

"Bull shit." Dad scoffed.

I smiled when he said that. I'm getting my dad back. The dad that is willing to cuss at his own daughter.

"In this world, things will hurt you. Maybe physically, maybe emotionally. But something will hurt you. You just got to be tough enough to let it slide." My dad patted my back and kissed my forehead.

"Night dad." I smiled.

Dad just chuckled, "Good night punkin."

He must be drunk. One second he's angry as my grandmother with cigarettes next second he's as nice as the smell of pancakes.

I laid down in bed when a weird taste got in my mouth.

"My mouth tastes like garlic."

**No P.O.V.**

Erika woke up at the break of dawn. Her eyes opened and she sat up, as she rubbed her eyes to get the morning crust out. Erika stood up when she slipped on one of the soda cans.

"Ow," Erika yelped.

She picked the _Root Beer_ soda can up then threw it at the wall. _Whoever invented physics should have left ricochet out_.

"Ow!" Erika yelped again as the can bounced off the wall and her head.

She looked around with a loud, moaning yawn. After what happened the night before, she thought she may not be able to go to the comic book store without either turning red from embarrassment, or turning red from laughing her ass off.

Why she went for pizza with Edgar and Alan, she doesn't know. Why she kissed Edgar, she doesn't know.

Erika cracked her knuckles out of nerve. She _KISSED _Edgar!

"Why am I making such a big deal out of this!" She yelled to herself.

**Hours later 'til Night-Fall**

Erika had taken a shower and actually found some clothes she actually has washed. She wore a black hooded crop top, black tattered baggy jeans w/ studded belt, and a peacock blue tank top. Erika tied up her black high-tops and tied up her hair before she slammed her door on the way out.

Erika ran down stairs, she was going to go back to _Frog Comics_. She didn't care about last night. She finally came to the conclusion that the kiss, was just a tease. She walked out the door, on the road to the Boardwalk.

Erika walked up to the comic store door and took a breath.

"Just like any other time. Just more awkward." Erika reminded herself poorly.

She walked in and spotted Edgar and Alan at the counter, dropping in pieces of garlic in without a doubt, holy water. Erika slightly gagged at the sight of garlic, but then taking a breath.

"Its alright, I'm just insane." Erika reminded herself poorly once more.

The brothers tapped the glasses and dunked the holy water and garlic in their mouth. Which made Erika gag even more. But Erika swallowed her pride (or the taste of garlic) and walked over to them. It wasn't a big deal. She had a perfect excuse... sort of.

When the boys gave Erika a strange look, she just burst.

"That night was weird, okay! I was angry with everyone and just so glad I wasn't dead. Plus if you think about it, in France that's how they say hello or thank you or something like that!" It was the only excuse that Erika could have thought of without sounding crazy. Her original was, "I was possessed by a vampire." But she knew she would've got stabbed.

The boys didn't answer.

Erika looked over at Alan and rolled her eyes. She took a step to him a gave him a little peck at the lips. She was going to need a lot of mouth wash.

"Can we just forget that ever happened?" Erika asked nicely.

The brothers just looked at each other, then back at Erika with a nod.

"Thanks." Erika breathed a sigh of relief in her head.

The phone ringing alarmed the three.

**A/N: "Omg she kissed kissed Alan!" Well technically it was a peck. And also, if you have payed attention to Erika's character(Personality-Wise) you'll see why she does so. Here's a big hint and it is, notice who Erika acts a lot like in this story. The answer will be reveled next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, technically, I posted this at 10:40,so its still in my 1-3 day schedule. Sorry its late, but I'm kind of upset I missed _Lost Boys:The Thirst_ at San Diego Comic-Con. Well here's chapter 9, please read, possibly review, and enjoy!**

**I don't own any content of Lost Boys, just Erika, , and Britt. I also don't own Martha, due to her being an actual person I actually hate.**

Alan and Edgar held the phone in between their ears, as Erika listened across from them, leaning her ear towards the phone.

It was Sam on the other side of the line.

"You did the right thing by calling us. Does your brother sleep a lot?" Edgar asked.

"_Yeah, all day_!"Sam replied.

"Does the sunlight freak him out?" Alan asked.

"_Uh, he wears sunglasses indoors_." Sam spoke hurriedly.

"Bad breath, long fingernails?" Edgar listed.

"_Yeah, his fingernails are a bit longer, um, he always had bad breath though_."

"What about major aggressiveness?" Erika asked.

"_I think so. He tried to attack my dog_."

The three looked at each other.

"He's a vampire alright." Alan concluded.

"All right, here's what you do: get yourself a good sharp stake and drive it right through his heart." Edgar informed like driving stakes into peoples heart is a daily thing.

"_I can't do that, he's my brother_!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, we'll come over and do it for you." Said Alan, right before Erika hit his forearm with the back of her hand.

"_No_!" Sam rejected.

"Then you better get yourself a garlic t-shirt buddy, it's your funeral." Edgar slammed down the phone.

Erika blew her bangs out the way when she remembered something, "Oh shit!"

"What?" Alan asked.

"I live right behind Sam's house. This isn't good." Erika hid her face in her hands.

"Wait, maybe it is." Edgar said.

"Excuse me?" Erika scratched her head.

"Now you can watch what he's doing. Make sure everything's alright." Edgar informed, "A vampire will only suck the blood it needs. When he's done, he won't be looking for another meal unless provoked."

"Which is a very likely chance they will." Alan added.

Erika just sighed, "Fine, whatever."

A scream of terror and fear rang outside around.

The three ran towards the door, except when Edgar pushed Erika back in.

"Stay here and watch the store!" Edgar demanded as he ran out, slamming the Comic store shut.

"Ugh, stupid feminine stereotypical, fucking damsel in distress, " Erika mumbled tons of vulgarity, banging her head against the counter.

She grabbed the phone and typed in a number.

"Hey dad... I know its a little short notice, but can I stay the night at a friends house?" She asked, "I too have friends!" Erika scoffed, "Okay, thanks dad."

Erika wasn't staying at a friends house, truthfully, she doesn't have any _real_ friends. Sure, Edgar and Alan Frog were kind of like friends, but Erika wasn't thinking about staying with them. Erika just didn't feel like going home with Sam's brother being a vampire. She was done being stupid.

Despite her thoughts, she fell asleep on the counter.

It was about midnight when the Frog bros returned. When the door closed behind them, Erika awoke with a startle.

"It's _my_ Trix you stupid rabbit!" She slammed the crash register.

Erika looked up to find the confused looks of probably the most strangest people in Santa Carla.

"You guys find anything?" Erika asked as casually as possible.

"Nothing important." Edgar informed disappointed.

"Just a wild game of tag." Alan added.

"Wow," Erika snickered.

"We got to close up shop, you'll stay at our trailer." Edgar told Erika.

"Whoa, when did we have that agreement?" Erika protested.

"This place isn't safe with all those suck monkeys out there." Edgar informed.

"But the cash register is comfortable," Erika pouted.

Edgar rolled his eyes and grabbed Erika's wrist.

"What no dinner, no movie, just straight home, huh?" Erika joked until she realized he wasn't letting go.

"No! Let me go! I'm serious Edgar! Alan stop him!" Erika yelled, even if she knew he wasn't gonna help her. They were both overly cautious and didn't want to risk anymore vampires.

Her feet skidded across the tiles. She finally gave up. They walked a _long_ way away from the Boardwalk.

When the house finally came up, Erika noticed it was lonely. She actually saw a few tumble-weeds.

They walked inside the fairly sized trailer. It looked nice. Considering it belonged to pot head hippies and vampire slaying brothers. The seats were red leather, like the ones in a 50's diner.

"You'll take the couch." Alan informed.

"If you need us, we'll be in the room right there." Edgar pointed to the room with comic books all over the floor.

"Thanks." Erika mumbled.

She took off her hoodie, kicked off her shoes, and unstrapped her studded belt, then jumped on the couch. Then she changed from her jeans to her under shorts(Yeah... shorts). Unlike the chairs, it was a mattress covered by an olive sheet. Erika grabbed a pillow to set her head on. It was only a matter of seconds before Erika as snoring asleep.

It was before seven o' clock when Erika woke up to strange kid-ish war cries. She yawned and looked over at the origin of said war cries. Erika rubbed her eyes and and got out from under a quilt.

Wait... quilt? How did she get a quilt?

Erika just shook it off. The yelling continued.

"What the hell is going on in there," Erika opened up the door heading into Edgar and Alan's room.

Erika covered her mouth trying not to laugh at the image she is seeing. Edgar was sitting on the top bunk holding a water gun soaking wet. Alan was kneeling on the floor holding a water gun just like his brother's, soaking wet. Both brothers looking like they just got out of bed in boxers and muscle shirts.

They were having a water gun fight. Erika slowly shut the doors.

You could hear the amused laughter behind the wooden door.

What happened after wouldn't be much of a surprise. Erika slammed the door open, with a water gun in her hand.

It was psychotic.

**Later**

Erika walked up to the door of the Emerson's house. Her hair was soaking with holy water from the fight from earlier. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response. When the door opened, it was exactly who Erika needed to talk to.

"Hi Ms Emerson. May I come in?" Erika asked with a timid smile.

"Oh, good morning- Erika right? And of course you may." Lucy put her arm around Erika, "You want something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Erika declined, then cleared her throat for the question, "I have some guy troubles, and I figured, I know no other female figure who can help me out due to your experiences."

"Well that's fine. I'll help you as best I can." Lucy smiled with genuine kindness.

"Well, it's hard to explain. But, I kind of like this guy, that I don't want to like, but I want to like kind of at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"Absolutely not." Lucy giggled, "Why don't you want to like him, even if you want to like him?"

"My dad... he tells me its okay to love, but I see him when he gets his heart torn. Its saddening. So I try to tell myself I don't like this, said guy. I even kissed his brother just to try to prove it to myself. I guess, I'm to much like my dad." Erika scratched her head as she tried to explain.

"I say, do what your heart wants. There will be sad times in life, but your a tough girl... you'll shrug them off." Lucy smiled.

Erika thought about those words with a smile, "Thanks, you're a really great mother." Erika stood up and turned around to leave.

Lucy sniffed the air, "Is this some new teen Cologne every kid is wearing?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"My son... and now you smell a lot like garlic." Lucy wondered.

Erika's eyes widened, "Well, chop chop, cheerio, gotta go!"

**A/N: If you didn't find the reason in this chapter, I highly recommend getting your eyes checked. Well, tell me what you think please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10! W00T! So here's chapter 10. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own any content of _Lost Boys_. Nor do I own Martha. I only own Erika, Mr LeRoy, and Britt. **

Erika wandered to the Boardwalk. She looked from store to store, from window to window. It was the first tie she has been to the Boardwalk most in a row. She smelled the dead, ocean air. Erika loved the smell. It reminded her of a happy time. The time where blood suckers were tying to eat her, the time where she didn't believe in love. The time where she believed she was only a tad insane.

Erika pushed through punk groups that made the crowds. Through the girls that made the cliques.

Erika took the turn to the shop. It was closed, but Erika had an idea.

Its something her dad taught her when her grandparents locked her out in the middle of the night. Take two straightened paper clips, stick it in the keyhole, and try to unlock it. It's a lot harder then it sounds.

It took Erika awhile to get the right combination, the door was unlocked, and the lock was broken.

"Hey dudes, your door's broken!" Erika called.

Edgar and Alan came out from behind the counter.

"You know we open in ten minutes, right?" Edgar pointed out.

"Well I just didn't happen to like waiting."

Sam knocked on the door.

"Its broken!" Alan shouted.

Sam rushed in and started telling them about his om almost being eaten by Thorn, Max's dog.

"The dog chased my mom like the Hounds of Hell from 'Vampires Everywhere'!"

"We've been aware of some very serious vampire activity in this town for a long time." Edgar informed, opening the store with the help of Alan and Erika.

"Santa Carla has become a haven for the undead." Alan informed.

"As a matter of fact, we're almost certain ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions at City Hall." Edgar said.

"Kill your brother, you'll feel better." Alan poorly assured.

"Look guys, my brother is not a blood sucker!"

"How can you be so sure?" Erika questioned in doubt.

"Look, it says here that if you kill the head vampire, all half-vampires return to normal." Sam informed, "Guys, if my brothers a vampire, believe me, he's only half."

"Does he know who the head vampire is?" Edgar asked.

"No, I don't think so." Sam admitted a little saddened.

"Then you have to kill him, if you don't... we will." Edgar looked over to his brother and Erika.

"This all started when mom went to work at Max's video store. Max never comes in till it's after dark. The dog that chased my mom this morning was his. And listen to this," Sam began to read aloud,

"_Vampires require a daytime protector, a guardian to watch over them as they sleep. Fierce dogs, the Hounds of Hell, are often employed for this purpose_." Sam finished reading.

"No shit." Edgar commented with monotone sarcasm.

"What if my mom is dating the Head vampire. You guys, you could nail him and save Santa Carla! Truth, Justice, and the American way triumphs. Thanks to you three." Sam tried some sweet talk.

Edgar, Alan, and Erika looked at each other.

Edgar accepted, "We'll check Max."

Erika left the Boardwalk and ran up the hill. It felt safe enough to go home.

_**Well**_...

"Hey dad!" Erika turn to go upstairs until she noticed her dad wearing blue jeans with no rips, black polished dress shoes, and a white t-shirt with a black jacket.

"I don't think you wore that jacket since 76. Is there a special occasion going on or-"

"Lucy invited us to Dinner." Her dad informed.

"Ah, so you're wearing that why?" Erika asked until she saw the _real_ danger, "Dad please tell me you're the one who is going to wear that skirt." Erika pointed to a skirt hanging on a door handle.

"Nope." Her dad laughed with pure evilness.

"Dad! No!" Erika turned to run for her life when her dad grabbed her by her wrist and handed her the outfit.

A silk black mini skirt and an ebony cami top.

"Whats with dudes and dragging me by my wrist!You use to be cool!" Erika pretended to pout.

"You can add your own _flare_ to it." Her dad informed.

"_Yay, that makes everything better_ except for the fucking skirt!"

"Wear something under it!" Mr LeRoy shouted and pushed Erika into her room.

"Meanie!" Erika yelled.

When she came out, it would've took a long time to recognize her. She wore the outfit, but with dark blue jeans with the knees faded, black/blue checkered VanZ high-tops, and elbow high fingerless black gloves. Plus to top it off a blue head band held back Erika's bangs.

"You _owe_ me... _big time_!" Erika glared.

"Yeah, right. Come on, Erika." Mr. LeRoy rolled his eyes.

The father and daughter stomped down the hill until they made it to the Emerson house.

Mr LeRoy knocked on the door, when it opened it was Sam.

"Hey. Mom said dinners going to be ready in a while, otherwise, make yourselves at home." Sam spoke like a casual child.

When Mr LeRoy walked in Sam stared at Erika funny, "Why you all dressed up?"

"Dad." Erika said without a beat.

"Isn't that a mother's job?"

"Yep." Erika said without another beat.

"Come on, we got to get the Frog brothers." Sam said.

"Hey dad, I'll be back in a few!" Erika called to her father.

Erika and Sam ran down the hill as fast as they could, not risking vampires.

Erika slammed her fist against _Frog Comic_'s door. When it opened, Edgar and Alan stood there. Edgar partly staring at the _what in gods name is she wearing_, outfit.

"Don't get use to this." Erika bit the inside of her bottom lip, "Come on, Max is going to be there in any minute." Erika grabbed Edgar's hand and pulled him out of the store, Alan following.

Erika couldn't wait to get rid of this vampire business.

**A/N: Sorry it was short! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11 is up! I had to watch the movie so many times just to get the lines right! But I love the movie so much so I made no sacrifices :). Enjoy!**

The four walked back up the hill, all watching each others back for the possible ambush of vampires.

They walked in the door, seeing Max has already arrived, plus locking lips with Lucy. From the look of Sam's face, it looked like he was going to be a bit queasy. He had to interrupt.

"Um, Mom? These are my dinner guests, Edgar and Alan. The Frog brothers." Sam introduced.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having guests." Lucy said softly.

"If we'll be in your way, we can eat some peanut butter in the kitchen." Sam explained, making guilt rush to his mom.

"No, no, there's plenty for everybody. Max, this is my son, Sam, and Edgar and Alan- Frog?" Lucy made sure.

The Frogs answered in unison with a "Hm" and a nod. It made Erika snicker a bit.

Mr LeRoy walked from down stairs and noticed everyone was here.

"Oh goodie, everyone's here. Lets eat!" Mr LeRoy.

"Oh, hi Adam." Max extended his hand.

"Max, good to see you." Adam LeRoy shook Max's hand.

They all walked to the dinner table and took a seat.

Lucy, being the woman of the house, set at the head of the table. At the corner next to Lucy was Max and Sam. Then it was Edgar next to Max, Alan next to Sam. Then Erika next to Edgar, and Adam LeRoy next to Alan.

"Lucy, this looks terrific!" Max complimented on the spaghetti.

"Well, I hope it tastes good." Lucy smiled.

"It tastes wonderful!" Max smiled at Lucy.

Adam could agree on that cause he was scarfing it down.

"Boy! Somebody around here has bad breath!"

Edgar, Alan, Erika, and Sam glared at Max. Max turned his head toward Edgar and Erika, who then acted like they didn't do anything.

"_Nanook,_ would you quit breathing on me?" Lucy asked the Husky.

"Nanook, get up stairs. Go on." Sam shooed his dog away.

Edgar twitched his head at his brother, signaling the first step.

Alan gave Sam a small bowl full of a white grounded up food.

"Would you like some Parmesan cheese on that?" Sam asked Max.

"Yeah Sam. Thank you very much." Max took the small bowl and poured a few spoon fulls on his spaghetti.

Edgar smirked in victory at Erika, then Alan and Sam.

"Sam grated the cheese him self. My son." Lucy smiled at Sam.

Sam shrugged. They all watched Max intensely.

"A budding chef in the family." Max took a bite.

He began coughing really badly, like he was choking.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"No. Its not cheese, its garlic!"

"Oops." Erika quietly snickered.

"Bet ya hate garlic, don't ya!" Sam said.

"No, I like garlic. It's just a bit much. It's raw garlic." Max explained, disappointing everyone.

Lucy sniffed the bowl, "Garlic! How did that happen?"

"He likes garlic." Sam whispered to the three.

Erika sighed and threw her hands behind her head.

Sam thought fast, "Here drink some water!" He threw the glass of holy water.

Max jolted up.

"Sam, what's a matter with you!" Lucy shouted.

"Does it burn?" Sam asked.

"Burn? Are you nuts?" Max chucked nervously, "It's freezing!"

Lucy grabbed a towel and helped him dry off.

Edgar got up signaling the next step. He took a step to the light. Alan and Erika stood up. Erika ran towards the window, and Alan pinched out the candles.

Edgar flipped down the switch to the light, and Erika closed the curtain.

"Now what!" Lucy screamed.

"Must be a circuit breaker!" Sam yelled as he ran over to Edgar, Alan, and Erika came together.

"He's not glowing." Someone whispered.

It was too dark to see, so Erika nearly knocked Edgar over when she accidentally ran into him.

"I know, hit the lights." Sam whispered back.

Edgar turned the lights back on and Sam grabbed two mirrors.

Max yelped in startle when he saw his reflection.

"Sam! What has gotten into you tonight!" Lucy yelled, taking the mirrors away.

"I think I know what's going on here." Max stated.

"You do?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking, Sam. But you're wrong."

"I am?" Everyone looked at each other.

"I'm not trying to replace your father, or steal you mother away. I'd just like to be your friend. That's all." Max explained, "Goodnight Lucy." Max left for the door.

"Thanks a lot." Lucy whispered to her son with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, mom." Sam mumbled, "Major mistake." Sam confirmed to the other three.

It went silent.

Mr LeRoy broke the silence,"Seconds please?"

**A/N: AHH! To much short chapters! I apologize, but I'm lazy! Well, review! I accept death threats for having short chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: YES! Chapter ? (I forgot which chapter this was)! Finally! I typed my fingers off to the bone! JK, god I hope that's not even possible. Well thank you for the reviews, and here is a longer chapter! Yay longer chapters!**

Erika walked back home without her dad, who hung out around the Emerson house chatting with Lucy. She got out of the ridiculous outfit and changed into black and blue plaid shorts, and an over sized white t-shirt.

She wiped beads of sweat off her brow, "Damn its hot in here!" Erika whispered.

Erika turned on a movie, _Fox and the Hound._ She popped a bag of popcorn and hopped on the sofa.

It was about half way through when Erika fell half asleep. It was also around there when the phone began ringing.

"Dad! The phone's ringing!" Erika shouted.

He still wasn't back from chatting with Lucy, but Erika figured if she yelled loud enough, he might here and run as fast as the speed of light. Well, she figured that, and she was just lazy.

"Dad! The phone!" Erika screamed.

Erika thought of just leaving it, but then she realized it could be important.

When it rang again Erika sighed and groaned. She got up and grabbed the phone, "Ello?

"_Erika_?" Sam asked on the other side of the line.

"Nope, good guess but it's Santa Claus. Now what do you want?" Erika asked with her famous sarcasm.

"_I need you to come over to my house tomorrow, 9:00. That's when my mom leaves for works and when the Frog brothers are coming over. I think I now know who the head vampire is_." Sam rushed his words.

Erika got all hyped up and ran to her alarm clock and set it at 8:00 AM.

"Got it!" Erika shouted then hung up.

Erika heard the door slam.

Erika hopped down stairs to find her dad watching the movie.

"Hey dad."

"Erika, what are you doing up so late?" Her father asked.

"2:00 isn't late." Erika protested, "So, why are you here?"

"This is my home, and I thought I heard someone scream my name." Adam explained.

Erika scoffed, pretending her innocence, "Why you so conceited?"

Adam just ignored that statement and took a handful of popcorn.

Erika walked back to her room, and hopped into bed. But couldn't seem to go to sleep. Erika was feeling a bit out of it. She wondered about Edgar. Erika was kind of worried for him. They were about to meet their grave, and the last words they'll be saying(Screaming) is "Help me! I'm being eaten by vampire!".

Erika was scared and anxious. She finally gave up and walked down the stairs to the living room where she found her dad watching_ Fox and the Hound_ again.

"Um, dad?" Erika's voice was close to breaking into sadness.

Here father looked up, "Whats up Erika?"

Erika cleared her throat,"You're- going to an interview tomorrow...right?"

"Nine o' clock in the morning, yeah. Why?" Mr LeRoy asked.

Erika bit her bottom lip and ran to her dad and hugged him, "I love you dad."

Adam got teary eye, and wrapped his arms around his daughter, "I love you too, Erika."

Erika finally broke. Her cheeks turned red and her eyes began to water.

**9:00 AM**

Erika was wide awake. Her hair was in a ponytail, and covered with a black knit beanie. She wore an olive tank top and forest camouflage pants. Instead of the usual VanZ, Erika put on dark combat boots.

Erika had been throwing kicks and punches, to the point where her limbs felt as if they were about to crumble apart. Erika decided to take a break and began chewing on French toast. She was breathing heavily.

There was a knock on Erika's door.

"Come in." Erika heaved.

The door opened, and it was her dad, "Hey Erika, I'm going to leave now, okay punkin?"

"Alright dad. I'll be here." Erika smiled.

Once Adam was out the door and in his car, Erika ran over to his room.

She looked around for her dad's pocket knife. Erika tore the room apart looking for it, and finally spotted it next to the silver heart pendant.

Erika grabbed the knife, and just stared at the pendant in disgust. She threw the pendant onto the floor, and kicked it at the wall. Erika walked back to her room, grabbed the pocket knife, and left to the Emerson house.

Erika silently closed the door shut, and ran down the hill, stuffing the pocket knife in her back pocket. Erika slid the final steps and made a sharp turn to the doorway.

"Are the Frogs here yet?" Erika asked.

"They should be here any second." Sam explained.

There was the sound of bikes hitting the floor when the door opened.

"Where's Nosferatu?" Edgar demanded.

Sam looked confused, "Who?"

"The prince of darkness."

"The night crawler. Blood sucker." Alan listed.

"El Vampiro."

"They mean your vampire of a brother." Erika finally explained.

"I know who they mean." Sam hissed, "Mike, they're here!" he shouted.

Edgar, Alan, and Erika ran out of the house to the car, while Sam helped his brother.

"Hey grandpa, it okay we borrow your car!" Sam flashed his grandpa a thumbs up.

They drove for about an hour over to Hudsons Bluff. The waves crashed against the rocks below, and the scent was an ocean mist, plus the odor of a something decomposing. That seems what the smell is all around Santa Carla.

"Weapons check!" Edgar said as he began checking Alan's weapons.

Erika pulled out the pocket knife that was beginning to sore her ass, flipped it in the air, and announced, "Check!"

"I don't want you going down there." Micheal said to his little brother.

Sam protested, "I'm going."

"Look, this isn't a comic book, Sammy. These guys are brutal killers." Micheal was getting weaker, breathing a little more heavy.

"So are the Frog brothers, and they tell me Erika is a tough one. Nothing to worry about."

"Check me." Edgar told his brother as he began inspecting himself.

Erika began wandering up the steps, fixing her beanie.

Micheal still didn't know, "If something happens down there, I won't have the strength to protect you."

"This time I'll protect you. Even if you're a vampire, you're still my brother."

Edgar and his brother were on the stair case when Edgar turned towards Micheal.

"Listen, just so you know, if you try to stop us or vamp out in anyway, I'll stake you without thinking twice about it!" Edgar announced.

Sam just raised an eyebrow, "Chill out, Edgar."

Edgar came to his senses, "Right."

"Get over here! Your slower then a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter!" Erika yelled from the other side, and the rest made their way over.

"Where did you say you met these guys?" Micheal asked.

"Hey Edgar." Erika whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her, kissing his cheek, "Don't die on me."

Edgar, Alan, and Erika jumped into the cave first.

"Holy shit, vampire hotel!" Alan shouted.

Edgar opened up a curtain, spotting a sleeping Star, "She's one of them, lets stake her!"

"Don't you touch her! You stay away from her!" Micheal yelled.

"Come on, vampires have such rotten tempers." Edgar said to Erika and his brother.

"Your telling me? I ran into them at least twice." Erika pointed out.

Everyone searched while Micheal took Laddie out to the car.

"I feel a draft! I think there's something up here!" Alan announced, looking into a fairly sized hallway.

"Lets check it out! Come on!" Edgar commanded as they ran.

"What the hell am I doing." Erika mumbled and crawled in.

They were crawling in deep, when Alan began spitting, "Flies!"

"We're on the right trail, flies and the undead go together like," Edgar paused in thought, "bullets and guns."

"Nice analogy, but they still taste weird." Erika began spitting them out.

They popped out, and sniffed the air with disgusted face. They closed there nose and fanned the air away.

Sam closed his nose, "Whats that smell?"

"Vampires, my friend. Vampires." Edgar began coughing.

"Smells like my dad after we have burritos mixed in with dead decomposed rats." Erika coughed as her eye began to twitch, "Its freezing!" Erika whispered loudly and shivered as she crossed her arms trying to keep warm.

"Come on guys, looks like a dead end. Let's head back." Sam suggested.

"The coffins must be around here some place." Edgar said, as he and his brother looked around.

Sam continued trying to reason, "There's nothing down here. Let's go, guys." Sam begged.

"Jesus!" Edgar yelled and pointed to the ceiling, everyone looked.

Sam screamed, making everyone cover his mouth.

Five vampires hung by the ceiling. Erika had to cover her mouth.

"I thought they were suppose to be in coffins." Sam whispered.

Edgar realized, "That's what this place is, it's one giant coffin!" He whispered.

"Wait that's right. This place went under cause of an earthquake in 1906. That makes sense." Erika remembered from copying off some kids homework.

Edgar and Alan walked over to the rocky cave wall and began climbing,

"Right now they're at their most vulnerable, easy pickings." Alan seemed a little too excited.

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader." Sam reminded.

"We don't know which one that is." Alan explained.

"I guess we'll have to kill them all." Edgar added.

"That's not bad." Erika smirked.

"Lets start with the little one." Edgar suggested.

"First come, first staked." Alan smiled.

"What was that? A little vampire humor? Well it wasn't funny." Sam said, clearly scared.

Erika chuckled and just watched as the brothers climbed up.

Edgar was about to make the stab through the heart of Marko.

Sam began to get a bad feeling, "No, don't even!"

Erika began to play with the pocket knife due to her nerves, she was _really_ afraid.

"Good night, blood sucker." Edgar said through his teeth.

"No!" Sam shouted a final time.

Edgar drove the wooden stake through Marko's chest, making him scream in pain. The other vampires were awoken.

"Oh shit!" Erika screamed.

Everyone was screaming, in either pain, anger, or fear. Slimy blood splattered everywhere, covering the vampire slayers in the sticky goop.

Edgar and Alan jumped down, falling to the ground. Marko fell from the pole above onto Edgar, Alan, and Erika, when she tried to help the brothers up.

"You're dead meat!" David yelled.

The four ran back for the way they came from, shouting "Run! Move it! Lets get out of here!".

They crawled at a fast pace, trying to out run David. Edgar was out, then Alan, then Erika, when Sam was almost out, when David grabbed his ankle.

Sam screamed, alerting the other three. They turned around and grabbed Sam, trying to pull him out of the blood sucker's reach.

"Get him into the light!" Edgar and Alan began shouting repeatedly.

Everyone was screaming in chaos. They pulled on Sam with one last heave, pulling with all there strength bringing David's hand to the holy light.

David cried in pain. Erika turned around and shove the pocket knife straight through the back of David's hand.

"That's for messing with us." Erika whispered,

Edgar grabbed Erika's hand, "Come on!"

A tear ran down David's cheek, and he let out a small chuckle, "Tonight."

The four ran up the stairs, following Sam who was yelling for his brother, whom was knocked out in the car as well with Star and Laddie.

"Mike! Start the car!" Sam yelled.

Everyone was scared and freaking out.

"We blew it, man, we lost it!" Alan and his brother were going down the stairs.

"Shut up!" Edgar demanded to his brother.

"We unraveled in the face of the enemy!" Alan shouted.

"It's not our fault, they pulled a mind scramble on us! They opened their eyes and talked!" Edgar explained.

Erika leaned against the outside of the car, having a slight panic attack, "Do those things-" She gasped for air, "Get scarier every time?"

"I'll drive." Sam announced.

The Frog brothers looked down at the half vampires in the back.

"We don't ride with vampires." Alan stated.

"Fine, stay here." Sam was about to start the car.

"I'm not that stupid!" Erika dived into the car.

Edgar looked around, he and his brother clearly afraid, "We do now."

Alan agreed, "Yeah." They hopped in the car.

"Come on Sam, lets get out of here. Burn rubber!"

The car accelerated, nearly driving them all off the cliff. The four screamed.

"Christ!" Edgar shouted, looking out at the ocean that they nearly drove into to.

"_Burn rubber_, does not mean: _Warp speed_!" Sam explained, driving the right way.

Every once in a while, Sam would look in the rear view mirror, fearing the worse. Erika was asleep with her head on Edgar's lap. Edgar and Alan began to devise a new plan as quiet as possible, so they don't wake up the vampires or Erika.

They have no idea, what they have just got themselves into...

**A/N: Okay, so please review or you get no pie, and everybody loves pie! (Well actually I don't like pie but I'm pretty sure you do! If you don't, review anyway... e_e)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 (I remembered!)! Thanks for the reviews, they me happy :). And I know I went over my schedule of 3 days, big whoop.**

**I don't own any content of Lost Boys, just Erika, Mr LeRoy, and Britt.**

David walked back to slumber room, where he saw Paul and Britt wide awake and mourning for the lost of Marko. David hid the knife in his pocket.

"Did you get them?" Britt asked, crying.

David shook his head, "No."

Britt burst into more tears.

"They are going to pay." Paul growled.

David took a few more steps in, with a vengeful look on his face, "_Micheal_ will pay. His _loved ones_ will pay."

"They fucking better, that bitch and her mother fucking friends killed Marko!" Britt stood up.

Dwayne walked in, his face slightly red from tears, "They took Star and Laddie."

"You see! They are murderers _and_ thieves!" Britt screeched.

David growled at his sister, "I know!" He looked to the ground, where Marko and his blood laid. He stared at his hand with the gaping hole with a chuckle, "Make sure they all die," His hand had already began to heal, "A very, _very_, slow and painful death."

* * *

"Erika," Edgar gently shook the sleeping girl, "Erika, we're here."

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, nearly being blinded by the sun.

"What time is it?" Erika moaned.

"Quarter to five." Edgar informed, "Come on." He jumped out of the car along with everyone else.

Micheal woke up some time ago and already lectured Sam about being to young to drive, so they decided not to tell him about the cliff dive they almost made.

Micheal picked up Star and Edgar was forced to carry Laddie. Alan and Erika picked up the weapons. There was no way any of them were going to get over the near death experience they all faced, they were all still jumpy with goosebumps.

They had to go quickly but silent for nobody to notice. They opened the door and quickly walked in, but they couldn't sneak past a barking Nanook.

"Quiet Nanook!" Sam shouted in command.

"Your dog knows a flesh-eater when he smells one." Alan stated glaring at Micheal and Star.

"Take him outside, Sam." Micheal told his brother, a little pissed off.

Sam took his dog and everyone else ran up the stairs.

"You know the rule about filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?" Grandpa scared everyone when they thought he noticed the blood on them, the unconscious Star and Laddie in their arms.

"No grandpa." Micheal said quietly.

"Well now you do." Grandpa walked away.

**Few Minutes Later**

Sam returned and they all went upstairs to his room.

Sam stated the obvious,"We definitely blew plan A."

"Time to activate plan B." Alan and his brother began walked towards the restroom.

"Okay, what's plan B?" Sam asked.

"We don't have one yet, we only have two and a half hours to come up with one." Alan admitted.

Erika got up from the floor and followed the brothers.

"Why, what's in two and a half hours?" Sam asked, following them.

"Sunset," Erika passed Sam, "They'll be angry with revenge and we'll be dinner and taste good with ketchup." Erika patted his shoulder.

Alan had to pull Sam in roughly and then planned.

They began planning, what weapons, who will be where.

"Shouldn't we all stick together, wouldn't we have a better chance?" Sam pointed out.

Edgar glared at Sam, "You didn't read the comic very well, did you?"

Sam looked confused when Erika sighed.

"Vampires hunt in packs, gives them a better chance. If we stick together, the vampires will gang up on us and take us out easily." Erika informed.

Sam looked plain dumbfounded.

They continued planning for about an hour, until they were ready. Edgar, Alan, and Erika rode to go get weapons from the Comic shop, while Sam took his bike to go tell his mother.

Sam came out with no luck. His mother was aggravated with him and didn't believe him.

"Looks like we're on our own." Sam moped.

"Good, that's just how we like it." Edgar smirked.

Erika smiled and grabbed an unattended skateboard while they went to get one more thing.

They rode to the local church, a place Erika wasn't to familiar with for _some_ reason.

The door slammed opened and ruined the silence during what looked to be a baptism or something. Edgar, Alan, and Erika rushed to the holy water while Sam hesitated for a second or two. They had brought canteens to fill up.

When everyone was staring, Edgar just shot a quick, innocent smile. Erika just rolled her eyes at the staring people, which made them turn around and comment about the generation of '_youngsters_'.

The canteens were filled up, and the four left in a hurry.

They burst through the door and ran up without a word when Grandpa stared at them. Sam took position in the kitchen smashing bulbs of garlic, the Frog brothers poured in the holy water, and Erika went to go get the squirt guns.

**Erika P.O.V.**

I was kind of scared. Okay, _really_ scared. I was going to die at 15, and probably going to end up in the paper_**(**__**Headline: Erika LeRoy becomes a Vampiric Chew Toy**__**)**_. I had already made a stop at Sam's house and mine for our squirt guns, and I was heading for Frog Comic to get the brother's guns.

"Guns, guns, where are the fucking guns?" The Frog parents groaned and almost woke up when I whispered that.

I sighed and looked to the ground, where I saw something rather odd. I knelt down to the trash can and picked up a piece of paper that was in it. It was some sort of grocery list. I know it was wrong to read things that aren't yours, but since when did I care?

I began reading, " Holy water... Stakes... Water balloons... Garlic," When I came to something crossed out with a red highlighter, "_Roses_?"

Okay, just a hunch, but I was guessing this belonged to a certain set of vampire slaying siblings. But which one?

I rolled my eyes and tossed the paper back into the bin. I stood up and looked around for those dang water guns, when of course, they were behind the cash register.

I scoffed, "_Of course_."

I pulled out the water guns and stuck them in my front pockets, noticing they look a lot like real guns. That kind of gave me the creeps, but then again, I was still shaken from the... incident earlier. I grabbed my board and left in a hurry.

When I opened the door, I got rushed by the boys (Edgar, Alan, and Sam) and they began pushing me up the stairs to the bathroom.

The bathtub was filled to the top with garlic and holy water, and I tossed Edgar and Alan their water guns while Sam passed me mine so we can fill up.

I was ready to fight and kick some fucking blood sucking ass.

**No P.O.V.**

Sam grabbed a bow his grandfather kept and pretended to shoot it. Edgar and Alan were putting on forest green and black face paint. Erika was tying her hair up again and didn't bother with the beanie.

"I think I should warn you all: when a vampire bites it, it's never a pretty sight. No two blood suckers go out the same way." Edgar warned, "Some yell and scream, some go quietly. Some explode, some implode. But _all_ will try to take you with them."

"That sounds nice." Erika smirked, laying her water gun to her shoulder.

Edgar gave Erika a quick smile, when everyone looked around when they heard barking.

Sam remembered in realization, "Nanook! I left him outside!" Sam ran out the door and everyone tried to stop him.

"No don't go out there!"

"Come back!"

Everyone is screaming for Sam to get back, and Micheal ran out to get his brother.

"Micheal they're coming!" Star screamed.

Edgar shouted, "Hurry up, man!"

Erika clutched Edgar's arm in anxiety.

"Get in here!" Erika scream, while Sam and Micheal were slipping and falling.

They grabbed Sam and Micheal and pulled them into the house.

Erika's head turned to the kitchen wear the door was unlocked still, and she had to run before the attack actually began.

Erika slammed the door shut, and yelped with a scream when she heard a crash through the chimney.

The battle has just began.

**A/N: He he, cliff hanger! Please review, good or bad, whatever, is all good!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any content of Lost Boys. I only own Erika, Adam LeRoy, and Britt.**

Erika opened the kitchen door a crack, to see what was going on outside. Almost everyone was not seen except for Sam and Micheal, and Dwayne.

She closed the door softly not to be noticed and leaned against it.

Erika was breathing heavily, when she began to hear screams from the floor above.

"What the hell?"

_**BAM**_

The back door fell down, from an effortless kick from the beautiful yet dangerous, Britt, making Erika jump with another yelp. 

"Knock knock!" Britt yelled.

Erika screamed and began crawling away.

"Oh goodie, I get to kill the bitch!" Britt growled as she picked Erika by her ankles and threw her across the dinner table, knocking over the candle holders.

Erika groaned, "Well that wasn't very nice," Erika paused, "Okay, my turn." Erika reached for her squirt gun to find that it flew out of her back pocket."

Britt turned her head to the squirt gun, lying next to the door, "Is this yours?" Brittany laughed and grabbed it, "Too bad." She tossed it behind her.

"You will die," Erika panted, "Just like the rest of you blood sucking demons will."

Britt scoffed, "Keep dreaming, cause in a few minutes, _you'll_ be dieing a _slow_ and _painful_ death."

Erika looked around the kitchen, realizing she was surrounded by knives, metal things, stoves.

"If you were planning to kill me you'd spend less time talking." Erika rolled off the table and grabbed a large steak knife.

"But killing you right away would take the fun out of everything." Britt tried to grab the knife from Erika.

The girls fought for the knife using all their strength, Britt having the advantage with her vampiric strength.

Erika managed to kick Britt away and to get the table between them.

Britt laughed with pure evil, "Silly child," She floated up and onto the table, "You can't kill me."

"I'll die trying," Erika shouted, and finally built up enough courage to do something completely brave and totally stupid.

"That's what I like to here." Britt licked her lips.

Erika jumped on the table and stabbed Britt's arm.

Britt screamed in pain, and growled at Erika.

Without warning, the plumbing exploded, making the girls jump.

Brittany was now furious and lifted Erika by her neck.

She tightened her grip,"Your friends just don't know when to stop, do they?"

"They'll stop when all you _things_ are exterminated." Erika struggled to get out of Britt's choke.

"_Well that wasn't very nice_." Britt mocked, throwing Erika across the room at an oven.

Erika moaned in pain and was tired of being tossed around like a rag doll. Erika rubbed the back of her head then look at her blood stained fingers.

When Erika's focus changed to Brittany, it was not pretty. Her teeth were now fangs and the somewhat innocent face was replaced with a hideous monster.

Erika was in some much pain and had already seen this it wasn't worth the scream. Britt pounced off the table and pinned Erika's neck.

"Any last words?" Britt grumbled.

"Just a few," Erika's hand reached under her, "Is there something in your eye?" She pulled out her hand revealing the gun Britt threw and shot holy water straight into her amber eyes.

Britt screamed in pain as her eye began to disintegrate and turn to a thin white liquid.

Erika tried to push the vampire, but Britt wouldn't budge.

When Britt was done screaming, and was really pissed, she uncovered her missing eye socket and begun to choke Erika.

Erika's vision was going to black and was wiggling to get free. During this struggle to survival, Erika fist slammed on the oven door behind her, causing it to open and Britt's head, rendering Britt temporarily unconscious.

Erika took the opportunity and slid out from underneath and was about to make a run for it. But then she looked down at the knocked out Britt and sighed in frustration.

"God damn it." Erika dragged Britt by the wrists and tossed her into the oven.

Erika turned it on, and at the exact same second, Britt woke up and was furious.

"Hm, rare or well-done?" Erika asked herself as a joke. Britt responded with screaming, "Over-cooked." She declared and ran out.

Erika was up the stairs and silently opened the door to Sam's room.

"Edgar..." Erika called in a whisper, "Alan..."

Something's hand wrapped around Erika's head and covered her mouth.

"Shh." The brothers hushed.

Erika pried the hand away from her face, "_Oh no, I'm fine, thanks for asking_!" Erika whispered sarcastically.

"Shh!"

Erika rolled her eyes. "What was all that screaming up here?" She asked.

The brothers looked at each other and pointed to the bathroom.

"Oh you're going with the blame it on the dead thing, aren't you?" Erika laughed.

Foot steps rushed up the stairs.

The brothers took each side of the doorway and Erika crouched in the shadows.

Someone emerged out of the hallway right before having stakes pointed at him, "Whoa, whoa, guys it's me!" Sam whispered.

Edgar and Alan pulled Sam away from the doorway and Erika got off the floor and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Edgar checked wary of any bite marks.

"I nailed one of them downstairs with a bow and arrow." Sam informed as they walked over to the bed when he noticed Erika, "Hey what's that on your cheek?" Sam pointed to a bead of white on Erika's cheek, and without a beat, "Eye milk." She replied.

Sam jerked his hand away and shivered.

Alan just ignored that disturbing detail,"Well, all right, Sambo!"

"We trashed the one that looks like Twisted Sister." Edgar said in pride.

"Totally annihilated his night-stalking ass!" Alan obviously getting too much joy in this.

"Well," Edgar shrugged, "Nanook helped a little." He admitted.

Erika raised her hand, "I cooked the angry chick." She informed.

"Death to all vampires!" Alan stated.

"Maximum body count!" Edgar said, "We are awesome monster bashers!" Edgar added.

"The meanest!"

"The baddest!"

"No better slayers than us!" Erika exclaimed.

They stuck their hands in the middle one by one and put up the 'Rock' sign with the other.

Suddenly the mattress exploded and as Laddie jumped through it screaming like a maniac causing the four to fall off onto the floor. Laddie ran across the room to the corner, trampling on Alan's chest on the way. He groaned in pain then looked over at what just stepped on him.

"Holy shit! Attack of Eddie Munster!" Alan yelled.

"Get him!" Edgar commanded.

The four jumped up and charged at the little demonic kid.

"Wait!" Erika screamed when she recognized Laddie.

Star jumped out of a closet and stood between Laddie and Edgar, Alan, Erika, and Sam. "Stop! Get away from him! Just stay away from him!" Star shouted. "He's just a little boy." Star pouted.

Laddie flung his arms around trying to get to the four who were staring at him. Erika cocked her head to the side trying to figure out where the '_boy_' was.

It took them awhile to calm Laddie down, but he did once Sam dug out a Hershey bar from his suit and got a nap.

"We're only half vampires, we hadn't made a kill, I swear." Star stated as she was being interrogated by the Frog brothers.

"Guys, Star took care of me when my dad was at work. I know her. She doesn't lie." Erika stepped in.

"I even tried to warn Micheal but he didn't listen to me." Tears began to rain from her eyes.

"Wait..." Sam looked around noticing something missing, "Where _is_ Micheal?"

Star gasped, "David is still alive!"

"We have to help Micheal!"

Everyone shot out the door in a second.

They ran down the stairs and split up to look for Micheal.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where's Micheal." Sam kept whispering repetitively.

"Guys, there's David." Erika pointed out.

There he was. A lifeless David lying on a table in the taxidermy room with antlers sticking out his chest.

The four sprinted over to the taxidermy room doorway and stopped, alert of any sudden movements.

"Get away, Sam." Micheal warned, all heads turned towards the origin of the voice and saw Star, and barely Micheal.

"Micheal what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I said, get away!" Micheal repeated angry.

"What's the big deal? You destroyed the head vampire! It's all over." Edgar stated.

Micheal told them with a grim voice, "Nothings changed."

"He's right I don't feel any different." Star whimpered.

"Then there's still one more." Edgar looked disappointed, and looked at his brother and friends as they all wondered who it could be.

"Sam! Micheal!" Lucy called from outside.

"I'll handle mom, you get rid of the bodies." Sam ran to the door as Edgar, Alan and Erika walked into the living room as Lucy's calls came closer.

Everyone awaited nervously for Lucy to come in and see the bloody mess.

"Sam! Micheal!" Lucy walked in and looked round, Max following right behind her.

Everyone swarmed Lucy as they tried to come up with a story to explain what happened.

"We can explain this Ms Emerson,-" Alan said.

"Remember that food fight me and Micheal had last year,-" Sam said.

"This has nothing to do with a food fight," Edgar admitted, "I'm the head Frog here,-"

"Flunkies from Santa Carla High crashed this place, technically it was self defense."

Everyone was yelling over each other at Lucy saying a different story each.

"Why does it smell like something burnt in here?" Lucy asked, everyone still trying to tell their story.

"Well that could either be A. Something burned in the oven. Or B. The stereo exploded." Erika explained.

All these questions popped up, when they heard the front door open again.

"What's going on?" Mister LeRoy scanned all around the room.

"Dad!" Erika was shocked, "Wow, look big gathering. What are you doing here?" Erika ran to her dad while the boys tried to distract Lucy.

"I came home, went into my room to take a nap, rooms a mess, you're missing, my pocket knife is missing- Seriously Erika, this worries a parent."

Erika realized the pocket knife was missing, and mouthed the only words she could think of, "_Shit._"

"What's going on here?" Lucy yelled over the voices.

"Yes Erika, do explain." Mister LeRoy stared at his daughter as she tried to act innocent (Innocence: Not working)

The kids began to raise hell again with their explanations and stories until Lucy had it, "That's _enough_! I don't want to hear another word from _any_ of you until I talk to Michel!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, This is all my fault." Max admitted confusing everyone, "David and my boys misbehaved. I told you, boys need a mother."

"I knew it, you are the head vampire!" Sam hissed.

"Sam don't start this again!" Lucy warned her son with a glare.

"_Head V_-... _Start this again_-... What is going on here?" Adam got confused.

"Max here, is the leader of a gang of vampires who tried to kill us!" Sam informed.

Lucy warned again, "_Sam_!"

"You're the secret David was protecting." Star accused, just walking out of the taxidermy.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked referring to Star.

"But you passed the test." Alan pointed a stake at Max.

Max turned his attention to the kids, "Don't ever invite a vampire into your house silly boy, it renders you powerless."

"Did you know that?" Sam turned his head to Edgar.

"Of course. Everyone knows that."

"Has everyone gone crazy here? What's the matter with all of you?" Lucy demanded, looking at everyone.

"I agree, this is ridiculous." Mister LeRoy.

"Look, I know this seems crazy, and that vampires are only myths. But in this case, they are far from the fictional." Erika explained, keeping one eye on Max.

"It was you I was after all along, Lucy." Max flattered.

"What?"

"I figured if I could get Sam and Micheal into the family, there's no way you could say no." Max explained.

Lucy then demanded,still not believing this nonsense, "Where's Micheal?"

"It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy. Just like one big happy family. Your boys," Max paused, "And my children." Max turned around. 

"Great, the blood sucking Brady Bunch!" Edgar exclaimed as he readied his stake in a defense position.

"But I still want you, Lucy," Max spun back around with a hideous vampiric face and flashed his tongue. Sam and Lucy screamed while everyone else gasped, "I haven't changed my mind about that." Max assured.

"But I still have to get rid of certain competition." Max turned his head and stared at Adam with an evil look in his eye.

Adam was speechless with most likely fear.

"I didn't invite you this time, Max."

Everyone turned their head to Micheal. His eyes a bright yellow.

Micheal charged at Max, who simply threw him aside.

Star grabbed a pole near the fire place and ran at Max with the pole in front of her, only to be pushed down.

The Frog brothers both charged for an attack but were thrown to the floor.

"No one pushes around my friends and even thinks about making my daddy dinner." Erika threw a round house kicked, just for Max to grab her by her ankle.

"Erika!" Edgar screamed.

Max tossed Erika, and she landed right onto Edgar.

"Listen Max, you hurt my daughter, that is not okay. But you should also know, I don't like Lucy in that way!" Adam explained.

Doing no luck, "Don't bother Adam, I can read your thoughts." Max grabbed Adam by the collar and threw his threw the staircase.

"Dad!" Erika whimpered.

Max held out his hand to Lucy, "Live forever, Lucy. You told me this is what you wanted. You can now take care of your children forever."

"Don't you dare touch my mother!"

Sam tried to tackle and Max pulled him into a strangle.

"Don't fight, Lucy. It's so much better if you don't fight."

"Mom! No! Don't do it, mom! Don't do it!" Sam yelled as he struggled to break free.

Everyone watched as Sam's life was being threatened by each second.

"Sam..." Lucy whispered.

"Mom, no!"

Lucy gave Max her hand, reluctantly choosing to give up her humanity and life to save her son.

The Frog brothers and Erika looked down to the ground, saddened that they have failed. But that wasn't the worse part of it. They were about to lose a friend.

"Sam!" Lucy began to cry, as Max attempted to bite her neck.

Everyone's head shot up when they heard the most strangest thing. The horn of grandpa's car blew, and it was getting closer.

"Get out of the way!" Alan and Edgar yelled, Edgar pulling back Erika.

In a blink of an eye, grandpa's car came crashing through the wall.

Micheal, out of nowhere, pushed Max into flying stakes of doom that were launched from grandpa's car.

Max flew and fell into the fireplace with a lit fire, and exploded into flames.

Edgar and Alan put on goggles while everyone else covered their eyes. Erika hid her face into Edgar's shoulder.

When it was finally over. Tears of joy were shed.

"You okay?" Edgar tapped on Erika's shoulder, who's head was still buried in his jacket.

Erika's head sprung up, "Yeah..." She paused and looked him right in the eyes and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Laddie came down from his nap, "Star! Star!" He shouted as he ran down.

"Oh Laddie!" Star and Laddie engaged in a hug.

"Is everyone okay?" Micheal asked.

"Oh Micheal."Lucy said with joy, "Oh my boys." Lucy hugged her sons.

Edgar leaned over to his brother, "How much you think we should charge them for this?" he asked his brother who laughed.

Erika playfully elbowed Edgar in the gut and laughed.

A moan from the stair case caught their attention.

Erika gasped, "Dad!" Erika ran over, as did everyone else as they pulled the planks off of him.

He was covered in splinters and blood.

He moaned again.

"He's alive!" Erika cried with joy and hugged her dad.

"Of course punkin, it's going to take a lot more then a stair case to kill your dad." Adam smiled, as he tried to sit up when everyone got startle by a sudden crack, "But a stair case will break some bones."

Everyone chuckled, including Adam.

Lucy turned around, "Dad," She said emotionally, to find him gone, "Dad?" The Emersons walked into the kitchen.

"Why do I smell like bacon?" Adam moaned.

"Max exploded." Edgar explained.

"Okay." Adam sprung up a thumbs up.

Erika tapped on Edgar's arm, and motioned him to follow her.

Alan nodded at his brother and tried to help a 162 pound Adam up.

Erika led Edgar onto the porch.

"I see what's going on now, Edgar." Erika crossed her arms and smirked.

Edgar leaned against the wooden pole, "You do?"

"Kind of obvious when this is lying around in the comic store trash can." Erika pulled out the grocery list from her pocket and handed it to Edgar. "You should really watch what you write down on a grocery list."

"How does everyone keep getting this?" Edgar wondered aloud which made Erika laugh.

"That's why you didn't want me to be a vampire. You _liked_ me." Erika poked.

"Yeah, just a bit." Edgar lied.

"Listen-" Erika paused, "I like you to." Erika smiled, and held his hand.

They stood their awkwardly, until Edgar slowly placed his hands on Erika's cheeks, and leaned in for the kiss.

When they pulled back, they smiled at each other.

"Hey! A little help here!" Alan shouted from the inside.

**A/N: This is the part where you say "Aww" but still cheer. But I'm sad this is the last chapter (Or is it? He he!). Please review!**


End file.
